The Maid and the Spoiled Boy
by LaCieGarden
Summary: Hatsune acabou de se mudar para Tókio com seus pais e seu irmão , agora estudando na academia Gakuou faz muitas amizades , após seu irmão ir para a Inglaterra , Hatsune resolve arranjar um serviço, mas infelizmente as coisas não saem como ela esperava .
1. Academia Gakuou

**LacieGarden :** Pessoal , esta é minha segunda história , apesar de não ser muito boa nisso hehe , bom qualquer erro ( que sei que vai ter muitos ) vcs me falem por favor ^.^

**OBS:** a maioria nessa história tem 15 anos de idade , e eu infelizmente não possuo nenhum vocaloid T.T

Bom , agora para a história.

* * *

><p><strong>Midori :<strong> Filhaa , ande rápido ou vai se atrasar .

**Hatsune :** ja estou indo mamãe .

_olá meu nome é Hatsune Miku , me mudei pra tókio a poucos dias por vontade do meu pai, Seiji tsukasa . Ele conseguiu um trabalho ótimo por aqui e vamos ganhar ainda mais do que já ganhavamos , não que sejamos ricos mas somos bem controlados , estou anciosa para ir em minha nova escola academia Gakuou ._

Desci as escadas até encontrar meus pais me esperando...

**Seiji :** vc não vai pra arranjar namorado , não sei por que demora tanto . (N/A : meu pai sempre me fala isso lol)

**Hatsune :** pai , mas é claro que não .

**Midori :** mas esta tudo bem ^^ , desde que vc não caiu das escadas de novo .

**Hatsune :** meu deus estou super atrasada , xau mãe xau pai *dando beijinho nos dois*

**Seiji :** não quer que eu te leve ?

**Hatsune :** não , está tudo bem , hoje vou de a pé para conheçer mais o lugar ^^.

**Seiji :** se vc diz .

**~~~~s2~~~~**

_**O céu estava em um azul intenso sem nenhuma nuvem no céu , a brisa suave nos meus cabelos , as árvores de sakura com suas pétalas a cair no chão e outras sendo sopradas pelo vento .**_

**Hatsune :** nossa... aqui realmente é muito bonito *fechando os olhos e respirando fundo*

Hatsunee.

Olhei para tráz para ver Mikuo me chamando .

**Hatsune :** Mikuo ? o.o , eu tinha até me esqueçido da sua existência , aonde vc estava ?

**Mikuo :** que irmã é essa que eu tenho... eu acordei bem cedinho pra fazer uma caminhada , me arrumei e estava vindo pra escola até ver vc ^^ .

**Hatsune :** quer ficar em forma pra conseguir uma namorada ?

**Mikuo :** já que vc tocou no assunto maninha , boa idéia hehe...

**Hatsune :** vc nunca muda não é *suspirando*

**~~~~s2~~~~**

**Hatsune e Mikuo :** UAAUUUUUU !

**Hatsune :** isso não é uma escola , é um castelo *.*

**Mikuo :** acho que vou gostar muuito dessa escola .

**Porteiro :** Yo , prazer em conheçê-los novatos , Me chamo Kuukai , mas vcs não acham que estão beem atrasados não ?

**Hatsune :** nos desculpe por favor , prometo que não vai aconteçer de novo .

**Kuukai :** me desculpe senhorita , mas aqui tem regras , e não estou autorizado a abrir esta porta novamente depois das 7:15 , ja são 7:40 .

**Hatsune :** a culpa é toda sua Mikuo ù.ú

**Mikuo :** o quê ? minha ?

**Hatsune :** se vc não tivesse vindo converssar comigo não perderiamos a hora .

**Mikuo :** agora pronto , na hora do perigão culpe o irmão . ¬¬

Vc pode deixá-los entrar Kuukai

Todos olharam de onde veio a voz .

**Kuukai :** K..Kaito ? hum... só pq vc é o braço direito da diretora , não quer dizer que vc manda em mim ¬¬

**Kaito :** teimoso como sempre não é KUUKAI ? ok , e só pq vc é o capitão do time de futebol não quer dizer que vc mande em algo , muito menos na portaria u.u .

**Kuukai :** então ambos não podemos fazer nada se for assim .

**Kaito :** errado , tenho a autorização da diretora para comandar pequenas coisas enquanto ela não estiver aqui *mostrando a autorização*

**Kuukai :** tch.. odeio quando vc esta certo *se mordendo de raiva abrindo o portão*

_**Todos entrando , converssando caminhando...**_ (N/A: que rima é essa hehe)

**Kaito :** nos perdoe por isso , nem tive tempo de me apresentar direito , me chamo Shion Kaito prazer em conhecê-los *dando um sorriso encantador*

**Hatsune :** aiii que lindo ele é.. cabelos e olhos azuis intensos , tudo que eu precisava para fazer o meu dia ,obrigado Deus *pensando*

**Mikuo :** igualmente . me chamo Mikuo Hatsune , e essa daqui como pode se ver é minha irmã gêmea Hatsune Miku .

**Hatsune :** ei não preciso de vc pra falar por mim u.u , prazer em conhece-lo também Kaito ^^

**Kaito :** eu gostaria muito de mostrar a vcs a escola , mas vcs estão super atrasados , acho melhor irem depois mostro a vcs .

**Mikuo :** ok *puchando a mão da Hatsune até que chegaram na sala 42* .

**tock tock tock**

**_A professora abriu a porta . Uma mulher alta com cabelos loiros amarrados em um ''rabo de cavalo'' , com um vestido verde e óculos de grau ._**

**Professora :** chegaram bem no final da minha aula , entrem .

_**entrando...**_

**Professora :** Bom pessoal todos ja se apresentaram , só faltam eles , por favor se apresentem e digam o que pretendem para o futuro *olhando para Hatsune e Mikuo*

**Hatsune :** humm...bem...eerr...Me chamo Hatsune Miku , e pretendo ser uma grande juíza no futuro , e também quem sabe seguir carreira na música , é um grande prazer estar aqui com vcs .

_**Todos bateram palmas e os meninos assoviaram .**_

**Mikuo :** bem , pretendo ser professor de educação física , e quem sabe como minha irmã disse seguir carreira de música também , prazer em conheçe-los .

_**Todos bateram palmas e as meninas gritaram .**_

**Professora :** Boa apresentação , agora podem se sentar , tem duas cadeiras ali no fundo justamente para vcs .

**Mikuo e Hatsune :** OK

**_trocou os professores e entrou uma mulher alta com cabelos pretos longos e soltos , usando um vestido vermelho e sapatos de salto alto vermelhos ._**

**Mikuo :** meu deus o.o eu realmente vou amaarr essa escola .

**Hatsune :** pervertido ¬¬

**Professora :** bom pessoal , meu nome é Charlotte e serei sua professora de inglês...

**~~~~s2~~~~**

_**Hora do almoço.**_

**Hatsune :** *suspirando* ahh que canseira , aquelas professoras passam muitas tarefas .

**Mikuo :** e eu nem percebi o que elas estavam escrevendo pela miragem que eu estava tendo :L

**Hatsune :** fala sério , mas bem que podia ter um professor homem nessa escola , e essas professoras poderiam vir mais intelectuais ou se não os meninos não vão aprender nada .

**Mikuo :** só um óculos de grau ja basta hehe... e vc viu aquela terçeira professora ? uma ruiva com um vestido bem colado branco SUPER DEMAIS .

Hatsune ?

**Hatsune :** oh , Kaito ^^ .

**Kaito :** desculpe a demora , é que eu estava apostando no futebol com o kuukai , e então vamos lá ?

**Hatsune :** claro .

**~~~~s2~~~~**

**Kaito :** bem , e aqui é um salão para eventos escolares , a biblioteca e a lavanderia .

**Mikuo :** temos até lavanderia ?

**Kaito :** haha, sim , como vcs viram aqui tem quase de tudo .

**Hatsune :** ahh que maravilha , adoreii essa escola , muito obrigado de verdade Kaito *sorrindo docemente*

**Kaito :** d..de nada ^^ *ficando vermelho*

_**driiimmm driiimmm...**_

**Mikuo :** é agora vamos voltar , até mais Kaito .

**Kaito :** vejo vcs na hora da saida .

_**indo de volta para a aula que entrou um homem muito lindo de cabelos e olhos vermelhos com uma voz sedutora .**_

**Professor :** Olá pessoal , Sou Akaito , o seu professor de geografia . prazer em conheçe-los.

_**as meninas gritaram...**_

**Hatsune :** aeewww isso sim é professor .

**Mikuo :** tch.. isso não me agrada nem um pouco ù.ú

**~~~~s2~~~~**

_**trocou de professores e entrou uma idosa baixinha com cara de malvada com óculos de grau e roupas bem longas .**_

**Professora :** esta é a última aula , quem não se comportar ganhará uma advertência e ficará até mais tarde , não gosto de converssas na minha aula,meu nome é Kaede e serei sua professora de matemática , começaremos com uma revisão rápida do ano passado então abram seus livros na página 52...

**Mikuo :** só me faltava essa , uma professora baixinha e mandona ¬¬ .

**Hatsune** : HAHAHAHA...ops , hahahaha.

**Mikuo :** haha muito engraçado ¬¬ .

_**driimm. drriimmm...**_

_**Todos sairam da sala de aula pareçendo cavalos **_ (N/A: isso aconteçe sempre na minha sala de aula)

**~~~~s2~~~~**

**Kaito :** vou com vcs até a próxima esquina .

**Hatsune :** ok

_**Caminhando...**_

**Mikuo :** não vi vc em algumas das salas Kaito , vc estuda lá ?

**Kaito :** hoje eu estava por conta de arrumar as coisas por enquanto que a diretora não vem , ela teve que sair pra resolver umas coisas e como sou o braço direito dela , ela me coloca para cuidar das coisas por aqui , mas estudo na mesma sala que vcs ^^.

**Hatsune :** eeeehhhh vc tem nossa idade ? 15 anos ?

**Kaito :** sim , apesar de pareçer ser mais velho tenho apenas 15 aninhos hehe..

**Mikuo :** hum... e vc tem ja tem namorada ?

**Hatsune :** Mikuo não se pergunta as coisas dessa maneira .

**Kaito :** hahaha , esta tudo bem ^^ , não eu não tenho , como dizia um amigo meu , ninguém aqui faz meu coração apitar .

**Mikuo :** que pena , eu estou solteiro só por enquanto u.u

**Kaito :** vc esta mesmo achando que vai arranjar uma namorada ? o.o

**Mikuo :** sim pq não ?

**Kaito :** bem , nada , mas as meninas daqui são bem fechadas se é que vc percebeu .

**Mikuo :** eu percebi hehe , mas isso não vai mudar o caso .

**Kaito :** vc que sabe . bom meninos eu fico por aqui , minha casa é bem nesta esquina .

**Hatsune ;** ok até amanhã

**Mikuo :** até mais

**Kaito :** bye bye .

_**caminhando...**_

**Hatsune :** ele é tão legal né ^^

**Mikuo :** pra mim ele é como todos os outros .

**~~~~s2~~~~**

**Mikuo e Hatsune :** TODAIMAA.

**Midori :** Okaeri-nasai

**Seiji :** Meu filho tenho uma ótima notícia pra vc :p

**Mikuo :** o.O o que seria ?

**Midori :** bem , vc ja é um rapazinho e tem responsábilidade o suficiente para estudar no exterior .

**Mikuo :** do que vcs estão falando ?

**Seiji :** te inscrevemos no colégio Hama no ya , era atravéz de um sorteio e vc foi sorteado .

**Mikuo :** Hama no ya ? o colégio mais famoso da inglaterra ? m..mas agora que eu estava gostando da Gakuou .

**Midori :** ahh meu filho , não é sempre que temos essa oportunidade , eai o que acha ?

**Hatsune :** vai lá Mikuo , vc vai amar hehe , deve ter muitas meninas bonitas por lá .

**Mikuo :** sério ? b..bem mãe eu acho que não tenho outra escolha , então ok

**Seiji :** é assim que se fala filhão *dando um tapa nas costas de Mikuo*

**Hatsune :** mas e eu ? pq só ele pode estudar fora ? u.u

**Seiji :** ele ja é cavalo velho e vc ainda continua sendo a menininha do papai ^^

**Midori :** meninas são mais frágeis .

**Mikuo :** é isso ai ^^ , o.o ei eu não sou cavalo velho , tenho a mesma idade que ela ù.ú

**Seiji :** HAHAHAHAHA...

**~~~~s2~~~~**

**Midori :** o jantar esta pronto .

_**Todos se sentaram e começaram a comer .**_

**Mikuo :** mãe , e que dia vou começar ?

**Midori :** amanhã ^^ , por isso arrume suas coisas bem rápido

_**Mikuo engasgou com a comida...**_

**Mikuo :** AMANHÃ ? achei que iria demorar um mês ou algo assim .

**Seiji :** assim como as aulas na Gakuou começaram , na Hama no ya também vão começar por agora .

**Mikuo :** *suspiro* ok ok

_**terminaram de comer...**_

_**Todos subiram as escadas e foram para seus quartos .**_

Hatsune soltou seus cabelos e tomou um banho enrrolou-se em sua toalha até escutar alguém batendo em sua porta e foi abrir .

**Hatsune :** Mikuo ? pq esta aqui ?

**Mikuo :** calma , só vim converssar com minha irmãzinha .

**Hatsune :** ok , mas espere eu me trocar .

_**entrando...**_

_**Mikuo sentou-se na cama enquanto Hatsune se trocava no banheiro.**_

**Mikuo :** eai o que vc acha ? eu indo para Inglaterra ?

**Hatsune :** Fico muito feliz por vc , tenho certeza de que vc vai se dar muito bem lá , entre todos hehe...

**Mikuo :** vou sentir muita falta da minha irmãzinha .

_**Hatsune saiu do banheiro com uma camisola preta com babados de renda .**_

**Hatsune :** eu também vou sentir muito a sua falta maninho ^^ .

**Mikuo :** e vc vê se cria juizo em , não quero chegar aqui e ver minha irmã casada .

**Hatsune :** pode deixar , sou muito dificil para me apaixonar e muito menos me casar haha .

**Mikuo :** aham seeii , ja esta doidinha no Kaito ¬¬

**Hatsune :** i..isso não é verdade u.u *suspiro triste*

**Mikuo :** pq o suspiro pesado ?

**Hatsune :** estou aqui pensando , depois que vc se for as coisas pra mim vão ficar mais difiçeis , sempre vc que me ajudava em fazer novas amizades e outras coisas T.T

**Mikuo :** ahh isso não é verdade , vc que sempre me ajudou .

**Hatsune :** ambos ajudávamos uns aos outros , vai ser dificil vivermos separados .

**Mikuo :** mas não precisa ficar assim :p , podemos nos falar pelo Orkut .

**Hatsune :** ah é mesmo , ja tinha até me esqueçido que tinha um .

**Mikuo :** entre todos os dias de noite e eu estarei lá ^^.

**Hatsune :** sério ? então tá yayyy *pulando encima dele e o abraçando*

**Mikuo :** amanhã quando vc acordar talvez e não esteja mais aqui , então vejo vc daqui um ano ou mais hehe...

**Hatsune :** Boa Sorte *quase chorando*

_**Mikuo abriu a porta e saiu .**_

**Hatsune :** _bem , eu espero fazer bastante amigos este ano e quem sabe até conheçer alguém diferente ^^ ._

esse foi seu pensamento antes de adormeçer

* * *

><p><strong>Bem pessoal esse foi beem pequeno pq começei a escrever ja tarde hehe... minhas férias estão bem movimentadas e preciso acordar cedo amanhã <strong>

**REVIEWS por favoor *.***


	2. Clube De Chá

**Hatsune :** MÃEEEE PORQUE NÃO ME ACORDOU ? *caindo das escadas*

**Midori :** eu estava levando seu irmão no aeroporto ^^

_**Hatsune levantou com a mão na testa e a outra nas costas .**_

**Hatsune :** odeiio essa escada . , não posso me atrasar novamente logo no segundo dia de aula T.T

**Seiji :** fique calma :p , eu levo vc até lá .

**Hatsune :** sério ? ahh muito obrigadoo papaii *com lágrimas nos olhos*

**~~~~s2~~~~**

**Hatsune :** até mais daddy (N/A: chamo meu pai muito assim ^^)

**Seiji :** Boa aula filha ^^ *fechando a porta do carro e indo*

_**Hatsune novamente deu de cara com Kuukai .**_

**Kuukai :** olá novata , dessa vez o Kaito não esta aqui hehe...

**Hatsune :** ahh para com isso Kuukai , vamos ser amigos ^^ , e pare de me chamar de novata meu nome é Hatsune Miku .

**Kuukai :** Vamos apostar algo então :p

**Hatsune :** apostar ? agora ?

**Kuukai :** siim , vamos apostar no futebol , se vc ganhar eu deixo vc entrar e ainda explico para sua professora o motivo da sua demora .

**Hatsune :** eu sou péssima no futebol T.T mas se for assim , então tudo bem ò.ó.

**Kuukai :** é assim que se fala :D

_**Abrindo o portão pegou sua bola de futebol e saiu, junto com a bola também pegou as traves .**_

**Kuukai :** e que começe o jogo...

_**Hatsune foi em direção a bola erguendo o pé direito para chutá-la quando Kuukai deu uma rasteira nela pegando a bola e fez um gol .**_

**Hatsune :** isso é injustiça . vc não pode me derrubar pra pegar uma bola ù.ú

**Kuukai :** o futebol é pra irmos na bola , não importa o que aconteçer hehe...

**Hatsune :** AH então é assim é ? então ok .

_**Dessa vez Kuukai veio na bola , mas Hatsune havia ficado esperta e caiu no chão e chutou a bola que passou por entre suas pernas e foi direto para o gol .**_

**Kuukai :** O QUÊE ? isso é impossível

**Hatsune :** hahaha

**Kuukai :** acho que te subestimei , não vou deixar vc ganhar . agora eu vou jogar pra valer .

**Hatsune :** então somos dois , eu preciso muuito estudar hoje ò.ó

_**Os dois vieram pra cima da bola e começou a luta de dominação , Kuukai pegou a bola mas Hatsune conseguiu pegar dele , ele pegou dela de volta e estava prestes a fazer mais um gol , mas Hatsune entrou na frente e a bola foi pra fora .**_

**Hatsune :** _só preciso de mais um gol , por favor Deus eu preciso ir pra aula hoje ._

_**Kuukai veio para pegar a bola e enquanto ele corria Hatsune estudava seus passos , quando ele chegou perto Hatsune deu uma rasteira nele , que ele caiu de cara no chão , enquanto ele tentava se levantar Hatsune preparou sua perna direita e deu um chute beem dado na bola que foi direto para o gol.**_

**Hatsune :** EBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA , hahahaha agora vc viu que não se pode subestimar uma garota ?

**Kuukai :** tch ¬¬ , foi sorte de principiante . (N/A: _não tinha falado antes , mas o cabelo dele é desfiado marrom e os olhos marron , mais ou menos o_ _tamanho_ _de Kaito , quem já assistiu Shugo Shara é igual ao do anime_ :p)

**Hatsune :** agora faça o que vc disse u.u

**Kuukai :** ok ok *pegando as traves e a bola e indo abrir o portão*

**~~~~s2~~~~**

**Hatsune :** obrigado por ter me trazido aqui e explicado para a professora ^^

**Kuukai :** bem , um homem como eu não volta atráz de suas promessas , mas eu que deveria agradeçer , a muuito tempo eu não me divertia tanto assim ^^

**Hatsune :** d...denada *dando um sorriso encantador que fez Kuukai estremeçer* bye bye.

_**entrando na sala de aula ... **_  
><em><strong>Ela se sentou na mesma carteira , Kaito estava depois de uma fileira da dela e jogou uma bolinha de papel nela , ela abriu e leu...<strong>_

Desculpe eu não estava lá pra te ajudar : / e Kuukai acabou fazendo vc apostar com ele .

_**Hatsune rasgou uma folha de seu caderno e escreveu...**_

Esta tudo bem ^^ , mas como vc sabia que eu estava apostando com ele ? *e mandou*

_**Pouco depois recebeu de volta...**_

Olhe a sua situação dá pra perceber na hora rsrsrs.

Hatsune olhou seu reflexo na janela , e realmente ela estava orrível, seu cabelo todo bagunçado , o uniforme sujo (N/A: _o uniforme é uma saia vermelha camisete branca e gravata vermelha e para os meninos é calça no lugar de saia e xadrez_) pela queda que ela tinha levado , toda suada e ainda por cima com um corte na testa por ter caido das escadas . novamente manda uma bolinha de papel..

T.T não pude fazer nada , era a única maneira de conseguir assistir a aula . * e mandou *

_**recebeu de volta..**_

Eu sei hehe , quando eu entrei também era assim . Mas mudando de assunto , vc percebeu que hoje veio bem mais pessoas que ontem ? * e mandou *

_**Hatsune olhou em volta e percebeu , a sala estava lotada e mandou outro recado...**_

Sim , hoje esta bem cheia em :)

_**recebeu de volta...**_

Pois é , muitas delas aqui fazem parte do clube de chá ^^ , eu sou o dono , se vc quizer entrar vc esta convidada .

Sério ? eu adoraria , mas o que exatamente vcs fazem ? *e mandou*

_**recebeu...**_

Hehehe , só ficamos tomando chá e converssando sobre coisas legais . esse é pra quem não tem nada pra fazer depois da aula .

Bem , eu não tenho ^^ . * e mandou*

_**recebeu...**_

Então esta fechado , hoje depois da aula nos encontramos .

_**chegou a troca de professores e entrou uma mulher com cabelos curtos e marrons usando um vestido colado azul .**_

**Hatsune :** ¬¬ _ mais uma dessas professoras ._

**~~~~s2~~~~**

_**O final da aula chegou e o sinal tocou**_

_**Driimmmm driimmmm**_

_**Todos sairam da sala de aula como cavalos .**_

**Kaito :** Hatsune , venha vou te mostrar onde é a sala .

_**A escola tinha 3 andares , eles estudavam no segundo e a sala era no terçeiro andar .**_  
><em><strong>caminharam até chegarem na sala 82 .<strong>_

_**Kaito abriu a porta...**_

**Kaito :** Boa tarde pessoal .

**Todos de dentro da sala :** Boa tarde Kaitoo.

**Kaito :** olha pessoal , hoje temos uma nova integrante seu nome é Hatsune Miku .

_**Uma garota de cabelos rosa meio avermelhado amarrados em uma ''maria chiquinha'' pulou abraçando Hatsune .**_

Olá , meu nome é Kasane Teto , e esta de cabelo verde é Gumi , aquela de cabelo amarelo se chama Akita Neru e a que está do lado dela é a Yowane...

_**a converssa de Kasane foi interrompida quando um garoto de cabelos roxos amarrados em um ''rabo de cavalo'' disse:**_

Bem Bem Kasane , pode deixar que nós mesmos nos apresentamos ^^ , Meu nome é Kamui Gakupo prazer em conheçê-la *dando um beijo na mão de Hatsune*

**Hatsune :** o-o prazer é todo meu ^^.

E eu me chamo Sakine Meiko :p se vc quizer beber comigo depois disso ^^

**Hatsune :** v-vc bebe ? o.o

Não dê moral pra ela não hehe , Me chamo Megurine Luka ^^ é um prazer ter uma garota tão linda como vc por aqui .

**Meiko :** e-ei Luka , vc esta queimando o meu filme ù.ú

**Kaito :** ele sempre foi queimado ¬¬

**Meiko :** cale essa sua boca *chutando a cara de Kaito*

Não fique assustada com eles ^^

_**Hatsune se virou para tráz e viu uma garota com cabelos curtos verdes com um vestido laranja e uma voz bem calma e meiga .**_

Eu sou Fl-chan prazer em conheçê-la *um sorriso doce*

**Hatsune :** *.* o prazer é toodo meu .

**Kasane :** ah siim , é ela quem faz os doçes e o chá , ela é uma ótima cozinheira .

**Fl-chan :** não precisa exagerar Kasane ^^.

**Yowane :** mas é verdade , Akita fica sempre séria , mas quando come seus doçes ela até sorri *disse timidamente* ah e Hatsune-san não nos apresentamos formalmente , por isso nos desculpe T.T

**Gumi :** Pois é , esta Kasane é toda desastrada e nem nos deixa falar direito , mas é um prazer ter vc por aqui , *dando um abraço apertado em Hatsune* não é Akita ?

**Akita :** Rum ù.ú tanto faz .

**Hatsune :** o.O ?

_**Meiko parou de bater em Kaito e disse :**_

haha , não dê moral não Hatsune , ela é assim mesmo *virando o rosto e sussurrando* r-e-v-o-l-t-a-d-a .

**Akita :** e-eii eu escutei isso ù.ú

EEIIII , MAS QUE BAGUNÇA É ESSA ?

_**todos olharam pra tráz e viram Kuukai na porta .**_

**Kaito :** achei que vc não viria hoje .

**Kuukai :** o quê ? achou que eu ficaria ressentido pela aposta que eu perdi ? HAHAHA *enforcando Kaito com o braço esquerdo enquanto o outro com punho fechado esfregava na cabeça dele*

**Gakupo :** como sempre né Kuukai .

**Luka :** super animado ^^ .

**Meiko :** Eii Kuukai , hoje vamos beber ?

**Kuukai :** o quê ? até hoje vc não parou com isso ?

**Meiko :** mas é claro que não ¬¬ .

**Gumi :** como sempre Kuukai , ela nunca parou e nem vai parar ^^'

**Kuukai :** foi o que pensei hehe..

**~~~~s2~~~~**

_**Todos estavam sentados na mesa converssando e tomando chá comendo doçes .**_

**Kuukai :** óh então vc resolveu vir ? ^^

**Hatsune :** sim , Kaito me convidou então açeitei .

**Kaito :** falando nisso Hatsune , hoje não vi seu irmão .

**Hatsune :** ele foi estudar na Inglaterra .

**Todos :** O QUÊEE ?

**Gumi :** mas mal começou as aulas aqui o.o

**Hatsune :** foi súbito para nós também , ontem quando chegamos em casa minha mãe e meu pai ja estavam nos esperando pra dizer a notícia , que ele foi sorteado em ir para a escola Hama no ya .

**Luka :** Hama no Ya ? uau seu irmão tem muita sorte em ir pra lá ^^ .

**Gakupo :** concerteza .

_**Eles ficaram horas e horas converssando sobre muitas e muitas coisas até Hatsune ver a hora .**_

**Hatsune :** meu Deuus , preciso ir rápido .

**Yowane :** mas já ?

**Hatsune :** sim , marquei com meu irmão para entrar no orkut toda noite .

**Fl-chan :** ah vc tem ? também entramos toda noite ^^

**Hatsune :** sério ? mandem convite pra mim , meu e-mail é hatsune_miku_

_**Todos pegaram seu e-mail .**_

**Kaito :** bom , agora vamos pra casa pessoal .

_**Todos se levantaram e sairam .**_

**Hatsune :** bye bye pessoal .

**Todos :** bye bye Hatsune .

**~~~~s2~~~~**

**Hatsune :** Todaimaa .

**Seiji :** Okaeri-nasaii filhota :p

**Midori :** como foi a aula hoje querida ?

**Hatsune :** foi ótima mãe ^^ , conheçi bastante pessoas hoje *disse enquanto tirava seus sapatos e subia as escadas*

**Midori :** tome um banho e desça pro jantar .

**Hatsune :** OKAYY *entrando em seu quarto*

_**Hatsune tomou um banho e colocou uma camisola azul e desceu .**_  
><em><strong>Novamente caiu das escadas .<strong>_

**Hatsune :** Ita ita *segurando a cabeça com dor* mãee por favor tire essas escadas daquii T.T

**Midori :** não posso fazer isso filha ^^'

_**Todos comeram e Hatsune subiu rápidamente para seu quarto e ligou o computador .**_  
><em><strong>entrou em seu orkut .<strong>_

Voçê possui 10 convites clique aqui para açeitá-los .

click..

voçê tem atualizações em sua página de recados .

**Kasane T. :** oiiii Hatsuneeee

**Hatsune M. :** oie Kasane ^^ .

Akita N. adicionou 2 novas fotos para o álbum ''Eu e meu celular''

comentários

**Yowane H. :** pq vc não coloca fotos mais interessantes ?

**Akita N. :** vc tem sorte que eu não estou ai pra te dar um cascudo u.u

**Yowane H. :** ok não falo mais nada :x

Gumi atualizou a foto do perfil dela .

3 pessoas gostaram .

comentários

**Hatsune M. :** Bela foto ^^

**Gumi :** yoo Hatsune , obrigado :p

Meiko S. mandou uma mensagem para amigos :  
>PESSOAL VAMOS TODOS BEBER HOJEEEE .<p>

9 pessoas gostaram .

comentários

**Kasane T. :** só vc mesmo em ¬¬

**Gumi :** lol , quando vc vai aprender a não falar mais nisso ?

**Meiko S. :** Isso será impossivel :p

**Kuukai :** kkkkk nem vou falar nada

**Kaito :** como eu já tinha dito , sua vida já é toda queimada kkkk

**Meiko :** espere só amanhã Kaito ù.ú

**Kaito :** ops

**Gakupo :** vai falar demais muhahaha

**Hatsune :** mas Meiko , vc só tem 15 anos de idade o.o

**Luka :** não , vc esta enganada Hatsune , ela tem 17 anos , reprovou 2 anos .

**Fl-chan :** e tem essa mentalidade de criança .

**Hatsune M. :** ainda acho vc Luka mais adulta do que ela .

**Meiko :** o quê ? até vc Hatsune T.T

**Akita N. :** vc só esta ouvindo uma coisa que já esta cansada de ouvir ¬¬

**Yowane H. :** ei Akita , não precisa ser assim

**Kuukai :** kkkkk estou rindo até agora do comentário da Hatsune . tem razão eu também estou com vc .

**Kaito :** lol , eu também .

Gumi entrou na comunidade '' O Amor nunca morre ''

Fl-chan adicionou ''Prof. Charlotte'' e ''jéssica loved''

Hatsune M. atualizou a foto do perfil dela

12 pessoas gostaram

comentários

**Kaito :** uauu vc ficou ainda mais linda nessa foto ^^ .

**Hatsune M. :** muito obrigado kaito s2

**Kuukai :** realmente esta muito bonita *.*

**Meiko :** desde que eu vi vc Hatsune eu me apaixoneii *.*

**Hatsune M. :** eehhhh o.O

**Akita N. :** não corte para os outros lados Meiko .

**Yowane H. :** akita sempre com esses comentários esmagadores .

**Meiko :** pode deixar isso não vai aconteçer hehe.. meu negócio é machoo

**Akita N. :** aliás , pq vcs só comentam as fotos da Hatsune ?

**Luka :** ...

**Kuukai :** pq ela é beem mais linda do que vc ¬¬

**Akita N. :** o queee ? eu vou quebrar sua cara amanhãa

**Gakupo :** linda Hatsune ^^

**Hatsune M. :** obrigado ^^

Hatsune M. mandou uma mensagem para amigos :  
>SAUDADES DE UMA PESSOAAA T.T<p>

Comentários

**Mikuo :** quem seria essa pessoa ?

**Hatsune M. :** MIKUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SENTI SUA FALTA ESSE DIAA.

**Mikuo :** eu também maninha , como foi seu dia de aula ?

**Hatsune M. :** foi ótimo , conheçi bastante pessoas e estou fazendo parte de um clube de chá , Kaito é o dono , mas e o seu ?

**Mikuo :** bem , aqui tem muuuitas meninas lindas , e acho que este ano arrumo uma namorada hehe...

**Hatsune M. :** vc não muda não é ?

**Kaito :** yoo Mikuo ^^

**Mikuo :** eaii Kaito como vai a vida ?

**Kaito :** uai , vou levando né . pois é , esta estudando fora agora eem hehe

**Mikuo :** sim , estava até gostando da Gakuou T.T

**Kaito :** mas não é sempre que temos oportunidades assim né .

**Mikuo :** vc fala igual a minha mãe o.o

**Hatsune M. :** kkkkk

**Mikuo :** me manda o e-mail dos seus amigos Hatsune ^^ , quero saber com quem vc esta se enturmando u.u

**Hatsune M. :** o quê ? virou meu pai agora ? o.O

**Mikuo :** só me preocupo com vc RUM ¬¬

**Hatsune M. :** acho melhor eu pedir eles pra te add ^^ .

Hatsune M. mandou uma mensagem para amigos :  
>PESSOAL DO CLUBE DE CHÁ , ADD MEU IRMÃO AQUI POR FAVOR *.*<p>

comentários

**Kuukai** : ok ja mandei o convite -.*

**Akita N. :** vc tem um irmão ? s2 já mandei convite .

**Fl-chan :** tbm já mandei ^^

**Kasane T. :** tbm já mandei amigaa s2

**Yowane H. :** já mandei concerteza :p

**Gakupo :** mandeei hehe

**Luka :** seu irmão deve ser lindo como vc ^^ já mandei .

**Meiko :** uuiii um garoto para converssarmos sobre bebidasss já mandei concertezaa.

**Gumi :** já mandei também s2

Mikuo atualizou a foto do perfil dele

10 pessoas gostaram

comentários

**Akita N. :** nossaa vc é exatamente como a Hatsune

**Kaito :** claro , eles são irmãos gêmeos .

**Mikuo :** mas nem tão pareçidos , não se esqueçam que eu sou um garoto .

**Luka :** muito lindo s2

**Mikuo :** obrigado luka , vc também é linda ^^

**Gakupo :** quê isso luka , está me traindo ?

**Luka :** o quê ? trair ? vai sonhando Gakupo .

**Gakupo :** sonhar que vc nunca vai me trair ?

**Luka :** não , sonhando que vai me ter algum dia :p

**Kuukai :** kkkkkk

**Hatsune :** kkkkk que fóra em

**Gakupo :** ela fala isso mas ela me ama .

**Meiko :** muhahaha , fica assim não Gakupo vamos tomar uma cervejinha por aqui e vc vai ver como tudo fica melhor .

**Kasane T. :** é claro né , ele não vai ver nada , só tudo girando e girando lol

**Hatsune M. :** vc esta sabendo de mais não é Kasane ? hehe

**Yowane :** pois éeee to sabendo .

**Kasane T. :** o quêe ? n-não pensem coisas erradas de mim , só falei o que todos dizem .

**Fl-chan :** fique calma Kasane , as pessoas são mais suspeitas quando ficam nervosas o.o

**Kaito :** essa é a maneira dela de confessar que ela bebe hehehe

**Hatsune M. :** mas Kasane ainda tem uma mentálidade bem infântil , talvez ela não esteja fazendo isso ^^

**Kasane T. :** ahh arigatto Hatsune-sann s2 pois é gentee eu sou bem infântil , jamais faria algo assim .

**Mikuo :** hahaha esta pareçendo mesmo .

_**Hatsune ouviu sua mãe gritar lá do quarto dela:**_

FILHAA , AMANHÃ TEM AULA , VAI DORMIR LOGOO .

**Hatsune :** OK , JÁ ESTOU INDO .

Yowane adicionou ''maycon andrew'' e ''elizabeth''

Hatsune mandou uma mensagem para amigos :  
>BOA NOITE A TODOS , MINHA MÃE JÁ ESTA ME CHAMANDO T.T , ATÉ AMANHÃ CLUBE DE CHÁ E ATÉ AMANHÃ MIKUO S2<p>

11 pessoas gostaram

comentários

**Kuukai :** a minha também está me chamando , boa noite , até amanhã na portaria :p

**Kasane T. :** igualmente , até amanhã na sala de aula .

**Gumi :** boa noitee até amanha .

**Mikuo :** boa noite irmãzinha mande um bjão para os meus pais s2

**Hatsune M. :** ok ^^

**Yowane :** já vou indo tbm , boa noite

**Akita :** boa noite

**Fl-chan :** sonhe com os anjos ^^

**Luka :** até amanhã linda

**Gakupo :** até amanhã na escola hehe

**Kaito :** até amanhã amorzinho ^^

**Meiko :** sonhe com bebidas :p

**~~~~s2~~~~**

**Hatsune :** aahh estou tão cansada *fechando os olhos lentamente até finalmente dormir*


	3. Um dia Legal e uma Notícia Ruim

**Hatsune :** EBAAA hoje eu acordei sozinhaaa *parou em frente a escada respirou fundo e desceu beem devagar*

**Midori :** e também conseguiu descer as escadas sem cair ^^

**Seiji :** não sei pq esta tão animadinha .

**Hatsune :** mas é claro que estou , hoje vou poder chegar no horário normal na escola .

**Midori :** vc já olhou as horas querida ?

_**Hatsune olhou as horas e estava ainda mais atrasada que nos outros dias .**_

**Hatsune :** O.O O QUÊEE ? m-mas... aahh quer saber , pai me leva hoje por favoorr T.T pq eu sempre tenho que ir atrasada ?

**Seiji :** ok

**~~~~s2~~~~**

**Hatsune :** muito obrigada daddy *.*

**Seiji :** boa aula filhota *fechando as portas do carro e indo*

YO HATSUNE-SAN

**Hatsune :** oh Kuukai , vai abrir excessões hoje ?

**Kuukai :** mas é claro hehe , fazia aquilo sempre com os novatos :p

**Hatsune :** abusando da nossa paçiência em .

**Kuukai :** calma , agora já passou , vc pode entrar *abrindo o portão e Hatsune entrou*

**Hatsune :** pq vc sempre entra na sala de aula atrasado ?

**Kuukai :** ah é somos da mesma sala né ^^ , vou subir com vc então , bem é pq eu fico na portaria e a diretora ja me autorizou a ir depois de todos entrarem .

**Hatsune :** ah sim , eu queria muito conheçer essa diretora .

**Kuukai :** hoje é o dia dela dar uma revistada nas salas de aula .

**Hatsune :** sério *.* ? yayy

**~~~~s2~~~~**

_**Entrando na sala de aula...**_

_**Kuukai senta na frente de Hatsune , enquanto Meiko se senta atráz de Hatsune , atráz de Meiko se senta Luka , e ao lado da fileira deles , do lado de Kuukai se senta Fl-chan , atráz dela se senta Gumi e atráz de Gumi , Gakupo . Na frente de Kaito se senta Yowane e na frente dela é Akita e na frente de Akita é Kasane Teto .**_

**Meiko :** Yo Hatsune *sussurrando*

_**Hatsune olhou pra tráz .**_

**Hatsune :** Yo Meiko ^^

**Charlotte :** Bem pessoal , abram o livro de vcs na página 16 , esta será a revisão do teste de Inglês .

**Todos :** TESTE ?

**Charlotte :** mais é claro , eu não espero eles marcarem as provas , eu mesmo tenho as minhas datas , a qualquer momento eu posso chegar aqui e dar um teste , então fiquem espertos .

**Kuukai :** ahh neem , não acredito nisso , é muito dificil eu memorizar algo T.T

**Hatsune :** não deve ser tão ruim assim Kuukai , é bom , que aprendemos ainda mais

**Gumi :** isso é verdade mas que as provas dela são dificeis isso siim

**Fl-chan :** eu me lembro que tivemos ela como professora ano passado .

**Meiko :** precisamos estudar muito viu .

**Charlotte :** pessoal , a diretora veio para nos visitar e por favor *disse sussurrando* não façam nada que não a agrade , vamos causar boa impressão .

_**Entrou uma mulher com cabelos bem longos vermelhos usando um óculos de grau que deu bem certo com o seu belo rosto fino , alta , corpo beem detalhado , usando um vestido ultra pequeno preto com sapatos de salto alto pretos , com uma voz bem doçe e suave .**_

Olá pessoal ^^ , vejo que temos muitos novatos esse ano , bem , pra quem não me conheçe , Sou Kazami Mizuho e estarei a disposição de vcs no que precisarem , Kaito esta indo tudo bem com o clube de chá ?

**Kaito :** esta siim Diretora , tem até mais uma nova integrante .

**Kazami :** oh sério ? quem é ?

**Kaito :** se chama Hatsune Miku , aquela atráz do Kuukai

**Kazami :** Kuukai muito obrigado por ficar na portaria ^^ .

**Kuukai :** de nada hehe..

**Kazami :** Vc é uma bela garota Hatsune-san .

**Hatsune :** o-obrigado .

**Kazami :** Bem pessoal , agora eu já vou indo , foi ótimo ver vcs novamente . bye bye

**Todos :** BYE BYE .

**~~~~s2~~~~**

_**driiimmm driimmm...**_

_**Hora do Almoço .**_

**Hatsune :** nossa temos até uma mesa reservada ?

**Gakupo :** rsrs sim , cada clube tem seu espaço nas coisas .

**Kaito :** por isso quiz fazer este aqui hehehe...

**Gumi :** apesar de tudo vc é um desocupado né ¬¬

**Kaito :** i-isso não é verdade u.u

**Hatsune :** hahahaha , eu me divirto tanto com vcs ^^.

**Luka :** Hatsune vc vai ficar depois da aula ?

**Hatsune :** acho que siim , não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo

**Kuukai :** estou pensando no que vou fazer amanhã . KAITO vamos apostar no futebol ?

**Kaito :** acho que dessa vez não vai dar Kuukai :/ , a diretora me disse que a Charlotte vai dar o teste Segunda-Feira , eu vou estudar .

**Fl-chan :** Kaito estudandoo ? o.o

**Yowane :** a diretora é muito pucha saco sua em , nem pra dizer isso pra nós u.u

**Akita :** se esqueçeu Yowane ? ele é o braço direito da diretora ¬¬

**Hatsune :** ahh meninas , não precisam ficar com ciúmes hehe.. que tal marcarmos e estudarmos todos juntos ? afinal , todos precisamos :p

**Meiko :** Boa idéia Hatsune :D

**Kasane :** é isso ai pessoal , amanhã vamos vir pra escola estudar .

**Akita :** amanhã é sábado , vcs se esqueçeram ? ¬¬

**Hatsune :** isso não importa , alguém vai sair amanhã ?

**Todos :** não .

**Kuukai :** então é isso , vamos vir de manhã .

**Todos :** ok

_**drimmm driimmm...**_

**Hatsune :** o tempo passou tão rápido T.T

**Fl-chan :** concerteza T.T

_**Todos entrando na sala de aula que veio a professora de matemática .**_

**Kaede :** abram seus livros nas página 63 e estude o sinal das seguintes funções quadráticas :

f(x) = x² - 3x - 4 e depois determine k para que a função f(x) = kx² + (2k + 3)x + k seja negativa para todo x real . isso é super fácil , então andem rápido só darei visto nessa aula .

**Kuukai :** m-e-u d-e-u-s , não consigo fazer isso T.T

**Hatsune :** essa pra mim é a professora mais chata que tem aqui .

**Gumi :** também acho

**Meiko :** acho a mesma coisa hehe

**Fl-chan :** pra vc todos são chatos Meiko .

**Luka :** isso é verdade , nunca ouvi ela falar que gosta de algum professor .

**Gakupo :** se gostar de alguém seria o Akaito o.o

**Meiko :** vcs calem essa boca ¬¬ , queimando o meu filme novamente .

**Hatsune :** ele sempre foi queimado :p

**Meiko :** o quêee , vc novamente Hatsune ? .

_**Hatsune ganhou uma bolinha de papel na cabeça e abriu :**_

_é melhor pararem de converssar , a Kaede esta secando vcs hehe , e acabou de anotar algo , acho que tirou nota de vcs ._

_ass : Kaito Gatão :p_

_**Hatsune rasgou uma folha de seu caderno e escreveu**_

_kkk vc se acha né ? , pode ficar tranquilo , acho que sou uma ótima aluna e conseguirei o que perdi mais tarde :p_

_ass : Hatsune sexy _ *e mandou*

_**logo depois recebeu outra bolinha de papel na cabeça**_

_Bem , eu tenho certeza de que vc não chega nem perto das minhas notas ._

_ass : Kaito maravilhoso_

_Isso é o que veremos no meio do ano ù.ú , eu aposto que conseguirei bem mais notas que vc :p_

_ass : Hatsune seu sonho_ *e mandou*

_**depois recebeu outra bolinha de papel na cabeça..**_

_Apostado então -.*_

_ass : Kaito lindão ._

**Hatsune :**_ tch , já é a terçeira bolinha de papel que ele joga em mim _ *amassando a bolinha novamente e jogou bem na cara de Kaito*

**Kaito :** ah é guerra é ? *jogou de volta mas pegou em Kuukai*

**Kuukai :** eei quem foi que fez isso ?

_**Hatsune apontou para o Kaito**_

**Kaito :** ei sua traidora ¬¬

**Hatsune :** RUM ù.ú isso é por vc ter açertado em mim 3 vezes .

_**Kuukai amassou uma bolinha e jogou em Akita sem querer**_

**Akita :** eeii não tenho nada a ver com isso *e jogou em Luka sem querer* ops

_**Luka jogou em Kasane**_

**Kasane :** eii , eu não jogo bolinhas , eu jogo é aviãozinho *jogou em gakupo*

_**Dentro de alguns minutos todos da sala estavam na maior zona jogando bolinhas de papel e aviãozinhos uns nos outros e até giz**_ _(N/A: eu me raxo de rir quando isso aconteçe na minha sala) **a professora que estava escrevendo no quadro se virou para tráz bem rápido para brigar mas todos se calaram de uma só vez , não se escutava nenhum zumbido**_ _(N/A: Isso aconteçeu comigo no sétimo ano também quase morri de rir)_  
><em><strong>Depois que ela se virou novamente , todos começaram a rir super alto .<strong>_

**Kaede :** MAS QUE BAGUNÇA É ESSA ? QUEREM GANHAR ADVERTÊNCIA ?

**Todos :** ...

**Kaede :** *suspiro* e se virou para escrever novamente .

_**driimm driimm...**_

_**Trocou de professores e entrou Akaito .**_

**Akaito :** eai pessoal , tudo jóia ?

**Todos :** TUDOO .

**Akaito :** vamos terminar bem rápido aquela tarefa ok .

**~~~~s2~~~~**

_**driimmm... drimmmm...**_

_**Novamente todos sairam correndo que nem cavalos , e os do clube de chá subiram para a sala deles .**_

**Kasane :** uahhh hoje foi bem divertido ^^

**Hatsune :** concerteza :D

**Luka :** o que vamos fazer hoje ?

**Kuukai :** Hatsunee vamos apostar no videogame ?

**Hatsune :** yayy amo videogames *.*

**Kasane :** ahh eu também queroo .

**Gumi :** eu também hehe

**Kuukai :** vamos jogar de dois contra dois , Kasane comigo e Gumi com Hatsune , ok ?

**Gumi e Kasane :** ok

_***jogando***_

_**Akita e Yowane ficaram lendo livros de romance , enquanto Gakupo e Luka converssavam e Meiko estava bebendo sakê , Kaito e Fl-chan foram jogar sinuca .**_

_**duas horas de passaram...**_

**Hatsune e Gumi :** EBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA CONSEGUIMOOOSSS .

**Kuukai :** sorte de principiante ù.ú

**Hatsune :** é a segunda vez que vc me fala isso , mas em jogo não sou principiante n.n por isso açeite a derrota

**Kuukai :** JAMAIIS , a culpa foi da Kasane que não sabe jogar e nem pegava as bolas que vc jogava ù.ú

**Kasane :** o quê ? não é minha não RUM eu fiquei como vc mandava , mas todos erramos algumas vezes ¬¬

**Gumi :** AÇEITE A DERROTA

**Kuukai :** isso não foi derrota , foi erro do jogo

**Hatsune :** hahahaha .

**Kaito :** yayyyy ganhei de vc Fl-chan ^^

**Fl-chan :** isso não é possível o.o , eu jogo todos os dias com meu patrão lá no estúdio T.T

**Kaito :** rsrs dessa vez não deu .

**Luka :** pessoal já esta tarde é melhor irmos .

**Todos :** OK

**~~~~s2~~~~**

_**Hatsune chegou em casa**_

Todaimaaa.

**Midori :** Okaeri-nasai

**Seiji :** como foi a aula hoje ?

**Hatsune :** foi muuito legal , eu realmente estou amando estudar na Gakuou ^^

**Midori :** i-isso é muito bom filha *dando um sorriso meio forçado*

**Hatsune :** aconteçeu alguma coisa mãe ?

**Midori :** não hehe , nada não , só sua mãe que esta cansada .

**Hatsune :** se a senhora diz , hoje eu não vou jantar mãe , estou sem fome * subindo as escadas *

_**Hatsune tomou um banho vestiu uma camisola verde ligou o pc e entrou no orkut .**_

Voçê possui 1 convite clique aqui para açeitá-lo

click

Hatsune adicionou ''Maycon Andrew''

Kuukai mandou uma mensagem para amigos :  
>HOJE FOI BEM LEGAL .<p>

13 pessoas gostaram

comentários

**Hatsune :** concerteza ^^

**Akita :** vcs nem sairam pra mim jogar um pouco u.u

**Hatsune :** eu pensei em fazer isso mas vc estava tão entertida com o livro o.o

**Akita :** mesmo assim T.T

**Yowane :** outro dia jogamos Akita rsrsrs.

**Kasane** **:** não se esqueçam , amanhã vamos estudar na sala do clube de chá

**Kaito :** ok , fique tranquila não vamos esqueçer .

Luka atualizou a foto do perfil dela .

10 pessoas gostaram

comentários

**Hatsune :** linda como sempre s2

**Luka :** muito obrigado Hatsune ^^

**Gakupo :** ah olha eu lá atráz hehe

**Luka :** eu tirei hoje mais cedo e vc entrou bem na hora que eu estava tirando a foto ¬¬

**Gakupo :** foi mal ^^

**Meiko :** olsj pessoajkl

**Fl-chan :** MEIKO ?

**Akita :** MEIKO ?

**Hatsune :** mas ela não estava bêbada não ?

**Kaito :** ainda está , dá pra perceber pelo jeito que ela escreve o.o

**Mikuo :** yoooo

**Hatsune :** yoo maninhoo

**Kuukai :** eaii cara ^^

**Mikuo :** eaii Kuukai , como esta indo as coisas ?

**Kuukai :** estão indo ótimas e por ai ?

**Mikuo :** estão ótimas também , Hatsune estou morrendo de saudades de vc T.T

**Hatsune :** eu tambéem T.T

**Luka :** oii amore s2

**Mikuo :** oi linda ^^

**Gakupo :** eai Mikuo.

**Mikuo :** yo Gakupo :p

**Akita :** *.*

**Yowane :** esta apaixonada Akita ?

**Akita :** cale sua boca Yowane .

Kuukai adicionou 3 novas fotos para o álbum ''Clube de chá''

10 pessoas gostaram

comentários

**Hatsune :** nuss o.o eu nem vi quando vc tirou essas fotos

**Kuukai :** hehe , eu gosto de tirar fotos com as pessoas sendo o que são ^^

**Luka :** a Hatsune esta tão linda *.*

**Hatsune :** vc está mais Luka .

**Mikuo :** minha irmãzinha destacou ai em hehe

**Gumi :** eu estava dormindo o.O ? sentada ?

**Kuukai :** kkkk é que vc piscou bem nada hora que eu tirei a foto .

Mikuo atualizou relacionamento para ''Namorando''

comentários

**Hatsune :** O QUÊ ? vc nem me falou que estava namorando o.o

**Mikuo :** ia ser uma surpresa ^^

**Kaito :** o que aconteçeu pra vc namorar ela ?

**Mikuo :** ela dorme no mesmo quarto que eu .

**Hatsune :** O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ?

**Mikuo :** calma maninha , ^^' , não podia fazer nada , eles colocaram assim .

**Kuukai :** então por isso que esse colégio é o mais famoso , pq pode se dormir com garotas no mesmo quarto o.o

**Mikuo :** Lol , mas ganhamos só isso de bom aqui , pq as matérias são mais difíceis do que tudo que eu já vi T.T , mas eai mana ? como estão meus pais ?

**Hatsune :** eles estão muuito bem , mas hoje eles estavam mais pra baixo , não sei o que aconteçeu :/

**Mikuo :** sério ? vc perguntou o que havia de errado ?

**Hatsune :** perguntei , mas ela só deu um sorriso e disse que estava tudo bem .

**Mikuo :** vc precisa ficar atenta a isso , se não vem bomba por ai .

**Hatsune :** vire essa boca pra lá Mikuo ¬¬ , minha mãe não é de esconder as coisas da gente .

**Mikuo :** é vc tem razão .

**Hatsune :** nossa já são 00:06 _(N/A: exatamente a mesma hora que aqui agora ^^)_ preciso ir dormir .

**Kasane :** não esqueçaaa amanhã vamos nos encontrar lá .

**Hatsune :** ok ok não precisa repetir novamente ^^

Hatsune mandou uma mensagem para amigos :  
>INDO DORMIR AQUI , BOM FINAL DE SEMANA PRA TODOS :P<p>

40 pessoas gostaram

**Maycon Andrew :** bom final de semana pra vc também

**Eliana :** igualmente ^^

**Kasane :** até amanhã migaa

**Kuukai :** flw Hatsune amanhã apostamos outra coisa hehe

**Hatsune :** concerteza

**Akita :** Boa noite

**Yowane :** até amanhã

**Kaito :** bye bye amore

**Luka :** também ja vou indo bjinhuss

**Gakupo :** bons sonhos também .

**Gumi :** sonhe com os anjinhus

**Fl-chan :** sonhe com os anjinhus²

**Meiko :** boaks noitgehs

**Hatsune :** pra vcs também , apesar de não entender o que a Meiko disse o.O lol .

_**Hatsune desligou o Pc e deitou-se até finalmente dormir .**_

**~~~~s2~~~~**

_**Amanheçeu...**_

_**Hatsune desceu as escadas para tomar o café da manhã...**_

**Midori :** Bom dia filha *sorriso meio forçado*

**Seiji :** hoje vc vai sair ?

**Hatsune :** siim , eu estou em um clube de chá na Gakuou , e hoje marcamos para estudar lá na escola .

**Midori :** isso é muito bom Hatsune ^^

**Hatsune :** acho que estou atrasada *olhando as horas*

**Seiji :** hoje vc acordou cedo hehe..

**Hatsune :** T.T agora que são 6:00 horas da manhã ?

**Midori :** quando não precisa acordar cedo isso aconteçe ^^ _(N/A: isso sempre aconteçe comigo T.T)_

_**Seiji olhou Midori com um olhar preocupado .**_

**Hatsune :** aconteçeu alguma coisa pai ?

**Midori :** Hatsune . depois que vc chegar queremos falar com vc .

**Hatsune :** mãe , vcs estão me deixando preocupada o.o

**Seiji :** pode ficar calma filha , não é nada de importante .

**Hatsune :** se vcs dizem então ok ^^ .

_**2 horas se passaram...**_

**Hatsune :** yayyy agora eu já vou indo *dando um beijinho nos pais dela*

_**Hatsune foi vendo a paisagem , o céu estava com bastante nuvens puras , o ar estava fresco e com cheiro de rosas até que escutou uma voz :**_

Yoo Hatsunee hehe..

**Hatsune :** OOii Kuukai ^^

**Kuukai :** como foi sua noite ? *disse enquanto caminhava com ela para a escola*

**Hatsune :** foi ótima e a sua ?

**Kuukai :** bem , eu apostei no futebol com meus irmãos mais velhos e como sempre ganheei :D

**Hatsune :** e perdeu para uma garota :p

**Kuukai :** m-mas isso foi sorte como eu já tinha falado u.u

**~~~~s2~~~~**

**Hatsune e Kuukai :** CHEGAMOOSSSS *entrando na sala*

**Todos :** YOO

**Akita :** vcs demoraram em ¬¬

**Hatsune :** o.o demoramos ? eu acordei era umas 6:00 horas da manhã , ai fiquei converssando com meus pais e as horas passaram bem rápido , mas não era 9:00 que estava marcado ?

**Yowane :** é sim , a Akita que sempre tem que brigar por algo .

**Meiko :** revoltada :p

**Akita :** eii , eu estou aqui ù.ú

**Meiko :** ops foi mal hihi.

**Kaito :** eai pessoal vamos estudar ?

**Todos :** OK

_**1 hora depois...**_

_**Todos estavam sentados em um silêncio total lendo os seus livros de inglês até que Kasane quebrou o silêncio.**_

**Kasane :** EU NÃO AGUENTO MAAAIIISSS T.T

**Gakupo :** do que esta falando Kasane ?

**Kasane :** ficar só estudando e estudando e estudando de novo ù..ú isso definitivamente não é pra mim .

**Luka :** haha fique calma , ninguém gosta disso mas temos que fazê-lo ^^

**Meiko :** é melhor fazermos se não querermos tirar um zerão

**Kasane :** mas ja faz uma hora que estamos aqui , ja não basta ?

**Kaito :** eu já aprendi o suficiente ^^ , mas quero aprender mais , aliás estou apostando com a Hatsune .

**Hatsune** : Certamente , pode ir preparando as lágrimas Kaito, pois eu não vou perder pra vc ò.ó

**Kaito :** é o que veremos ò.ó

**Kuukai :** aaahh isso não é justo , eu também quero apostar u.u

**Fl-chan :** vc ama apostar em ¬¬

**Hatsune :** então tá , eu aposto com vc Kuukai que no meio do ano eu ganharei mais nota do que vc ò.ó

**Kuukai :** apostado hehe , valendo 10 sanduiches :p

**Hatsune :** ok

**Kasane :** ei , hoje é sábado que tal irmos passear em algum lugar :D ?

**Gumi :** passear o.o ? onde ?

**Kasane :** sei lá , tem um novo parque aquático aqui , vamos todos passar a tarde lá :)

**Hatsune :** Uaauuu , eu nunca fui em um *olhos brilhando*

**Kaito :** bem seria até legal ^^

**Kuukai :** quem esta de acordo levante as mãos .

_**Todos levantaram as mãos .**_

**Kasane :** então esta decidido , vamos láa o/

_**Todos ligaram para seus pais avisando para onde iriam .**_

**Hatsune :** pessoal , esqueçemos um detalhe T.T

**Luka :** qual ?

**Hatsune :** as roupas de banho .

**Kaito :** podem ficar tranquilas , na sala de teatro tem bastante roupas de banho tanto masculina quanto feminina ^^

**Hatsune :** ufa , então tudo bem .

**~~~~s2~~~~**

**Todos :** UAAAAUUUUUUUU .

**Kuukai :** esse lugar é o máximo *.* _*ele estava usando uma bermuda marrom com detalhes verde*_

**Kasane :** eu sabia que vcs iriam gostar :p _*ela estava usando um maiô branco com bolinhas vermelhas*_

**Akita :** vamos ter um dia bem legal ^^ _*ela estava usando um maiô amarelo com florzinhas brancas*_

**Yowane** : o.O Akita sorriu ? cuidado hoje vai chover hehe . _*ela estava usando um biquine cinza com babados , de amarrar na parte de cima e embaixo dos lados*_

**Gumi :** não pode chover hoje de maneira alguma yayy _*ela estava usando um biquine verde com uma saia de praia laranja*_

**Meiko :** Hoje eu vou beber pra caramba , já estou até vendo os gatinhos nos meus pés *.* _*ela estava usando um maiô aberto na barriga e mostrando o decote dos seios e bem apertado*_

**Kaito :** não vai fazer bobeira em ¬¬ _*ele estava usando uma bermuda Azul com detalhes brancos*_

**Gakupo :** tome cuidado para não se afogarem ^^ _ *ele estava usando uma bermuda roxa com detalhes preto*_

**Luka :** T.T eu não sei nadar muito bem . _*ela estava usando um short rosa claro com detalhes rosa pink e um biquine na parte de cima da mesma maneira*_

**Gakupo :** pode ficar tranquila , eu te ajudo ^^

**Luka :** não preciso da sua ajuda ¬¬

**Fl-chan :** vão começar a brigar de novo ^^' _*ela estava usando um biquine laranja com babados verde*_

**Hatsune :** Graças a Deus , não tenho problema em nadar ^^ _*ela estava usando um short preto com detalhes azul petróleo e um biquine na parte de cima listrado entre branco e Azul petróleo*_

**Kasane :** Bem pessoal vamos láa

**Todos :** YAYYY .

_**O parque aquático era muito grande e estava lotado de gente , Hatsune , Kuukai e Kaito foram apostar quem nadava mais rápido , enquanto Gakupo e Luka ficaram sentados na água converssando , Gumi , Fl-chan e Kasane foram no tobogan gigante , Akita e Yowane foram na lanchonete comer algo e Meiko foi para o bar beber .**_

**Kuukai :** HAHAHA eu ganhei finalmentee .

**Hatsune :** é , apesar de tudo eu ainda sou lenta pra nadar .

**Kaito :** ganhei em segundo lugar *.*

**Hatsune :** agora vamos no tobogan ?

**Kaito e Kuukai :** vamoos.

_**os três pegaram a Luka o Gakupo a Meiko que já estava bêbada , Akita e Yowane e subiram e encontraram Fl-chan , Gumi e Kasane , o cara que ficava no tobogan começou a brigar com as meninas pq elas ja haviam ido mais de 6 vezes , enquanto o pessoal lá de tráz da fila começou a brigar , as meninas empurraram o cara e com ele, elas cairam junto e logo atráz caiu Kuukai , Hatsune , Kaito , Meiko , Akita , Yowane , Luka e Gakupo.**_

_**Todos se levantaram da água..**_

**Kasane :** uauu isso foi muito divertidooo.

**Luka :** mas eu machuquei as minhas costas T.T

**Gumi :** olhem aquele carrinho de bate-bate na água *.*

**Kasane :** ebaa vamos lá pessoaall

_**Todos entraram em seus carrinhos .**_

1..2..3.. jaaa

_**Todos começaram a bater-se uns contra os outros , quem batesse bem forte no carrinho um do outro , o carro do adversário travava , quem travasse mais carros era o ganhador .**_

**Kuukai :** hahaha , essa eu vou ganhar *travando o carro de Gumi*

**Gumi :** NÃOOO , KUUKAI EU TE MATOO T.T

**Akita :** Yowane sinto muito hahaha *travando o carro de Yowane*

**Yowane :** sua traidora ¬¬

_**Logo depois Kuukai veio e Travou o carro de Akita .**_

**Akita :** seu... eu matooo vc .

**Kuukai :** hahaha

**Gakupo :** Luka meu amorzinho , eu tenho que ganhar essa *travando o carro de Luka*

**Luka :** que maneira vc tem de gostar de mim T.T

_**logo depois Fl-chan veio e travou o carro de Gakupo .**_

**Gakupo :** OQUÊE O.O

**Fl-chan :** bobiou dançou hehehe

_**Kaito veio e travou o carro da Fl-chan .**_

**Kaito :** pois é ^^

**Fl-chan :** nãooooo

_**Meiko por incrível que pareça estava travando bastante pessoas , mas Hatsune a travou depois .**_

**Meiko :** eeeiii

**Hatsune :** hehehe ..

**Kuukai travou o carro da Kasane .**

**Kasane :** aahhh neeemmm T.T

_**Hatsune aproveitou que Kaito estava travando outro carro e foi por tráz e o travou .**_

**Kaito :** nãoo . eu pensei que iria ganhar essa .

**Hatsune :** pensou erradoo :p

**Kuukai :** é , só sobrou eu e vc .

**Hatsune :** e vai sobrar só eu ^^

**Kuukai :** de jeito nenhum .

_**os dois avançaram e bateram com muita força uns nos outros , mas o carro de Hatsune apitou como ganhadora .**_

**Hatsune :** EBAAAA

**Kuukai :** mas, mas isso é errado

**Dono :** sinto muito ^^ , o carro mede as forças , quem bateu mais forte ganha.

**Kuukai :** é isso que dá , não colocar toda minha força pra jogar com mulher ù.ú

**Hatsune :** ahh mas isso não é tão ruim Kuukai .

**Kaito :** é mesmo , vc já ganhou na primeira aposta ^^

**Kuukai :** foi bem divertido né ^^

**Hatsune :** siim ^^

_**Eles brincaram em todos os brinquedos , sorriu e riu de tudo que tinham direito , comeram muito , correram , converssaram , afogaram nadaram , passaram horas e horas no parque até todos irem embora e os últimos foram eles .**_

**~~~~s2~~~~**

**Hatsune :** aahh estou tãaoo cansada .

**Kasane :** hoje foi um dos melhores dias da minha vida ^^

**Kaito :** também digo o mesmo hehe

**Meiko :** pessoal minha casa já é nessa rua , foi muito divertido , até mais ^^

**Todos :** até mais

**Yowane :** é , Kasane vc tinha razão , é muito melhor brincar do que estudar , até a Akita gostou ^^

**Kasane :** mas é claro que é :p

**Akita :** ficamos por aqui até mais .

**Todos :** até segunda ^^

_**Gakupo e Luka foram também , logo após foram Fl-chan , Gumi e Kasane .**_

**Kuukai :** ainda tenho que apostar no futebol com meu irmão , bye bye , gostei bastante do passeio *virando na esquina*

**Kaito e Hatsune :** até mais.

**Kaito :** vc vai entrar no orkut hoje ?

**Hatsune :** acho que sim ^^

**Kaito :** já vou indo também , até segunda ^^

**Hatsune :** até segunda ^^

**~~~~s2~~~~**

Todaimaaa

**Midori :** Okaeri-nasai .

**Seiji :** como foi lá ?

**Hatsune :** foi ótimo paii eu ameeii ^^

**Midori :** filha banhe rápido para o jantar .

**Hatsune :** ok *subindo as escadas*

_**Hatsune tomou um belo banho perfumado , escovou seus cabelos e colocou um pijama amarelo xadrez , aliáz já estava de noite , desceu as escadas para encontrar seus pais .**_

**Seiji :** precisamos falar uma coisa com vc Hatsune . *expressão séria*

**Hatsune :** ah é , tinha até me esqueçido o.o

**Midori :** aconteçeu uma coisa bem inesperada .

**Hatsune :** e o que aconteçeu ?

**Seiji :** viemos pra cá , pelo serviço bom , vc se lembra ?

**Hatsune :** sim ^^

**Seiji :** eu fui despedido .

**Hatsune :** o quêe ?

**Seiji :** estávamos nos mantendo aqui pelo dinheiro ganho nesse trabalho .

**Hatsune :** mas o que aconteçeu pra vc ser despedido pai ? *triste*

**Seiji :** entrou outra pessoa no meu lugar , o chefe acha que essa pessoa vai trazer mais lucro do que eu *suspiro*

**Hatsune :** i-isso quer dizer que...

**Midori :** vamos ter que ir pra casa da sua vó , pois não temos uma casa mais .

**Hatsune :** O QUÊ ? mas e a nossa casa em Sendai ?

**Seiji :** já vendemos e usamos o dinheiro todo nesta casa , só no aluguel .

**Midori :** sinto muito filha , já fizemos o possível pra encontrar outro emprego mas as coisas estão difíceis e seu pai não achou , sua vó arranjou um serviço pra mim .

**Hatsune :** mãe , mas isso é lá em Hokkaido *brava*

**Seiji :** só arrume suas coisas filha , vamos embora amanhã de tarde .

**Hatsune :** a-assim , tão rápido ? agora que eu fiz grandes amizades na Gakuou *olhos com lágrimas* e-eu não posso ir mãe .

**Seiji :** vc não tem escolha .

**Hatsune :** E DEPOIS FALAM QUE NÃO É IMPORTANTE ? QUE TIPO DE COISAS SÃO IMPORTANTES PRA VCS ALIÁS ? *saiu correndo chorando*

_**Bateu a porta do quarto e deitou em sua cama pensando o que iria fazer da vida até ouvir alguém batendo na porta .**_

**Hatsune :** quem é ?

**Midori :** sua mãe *voz meio triste*

**Hatsune :** eu não quero falar com ninguém agora mãe .

**Midori :** só quero falar uma coisinha de nada .

_**Hatsune abriu a porta e sua mãe se sentou bem ao seu lado na cama.**_

**Midori :** eu sei como vc esta se sentindo , mas vc também tem que entender como nos sentimos .

**Hatsune :** eu sei , me desculpe por aquilo , mas eu custo fazer amigos e quando arrumo vcs querem se mudar .

**Midori :** eu estava converssando com seu pai e decidimos uma coisa .

**Hatsune :** e o que foi dessa vez ?

**Midori :** vc não vai precisar ir com a gente se não quizer , mas terá bastante responsábilidades .

**Hatsune :** como assim ?

**Midori :** sua vó nos mandou um pouco de dinheiro pra ficarmos aqui até uma semana , mas como vamos embora amanhã vc pode usá-los para alugar um apartamento .

**Hatsune :** sério ? *olhos brilhando*

**Midori :** sim , mas é só o aluguel de um mês , vc terá que trabalhar para se sustentar e continuar no apartamento , vc já esta grandinha e nós confiamos em vc .

**Hatsune :** Isso é o máximo , mas aqui ganharei pouco pq ainda sou de menor , então de todo jeito eu vou ter que sair da escola , porque não vou poder trabalhar só meio período *abaixando a cabeça*

**Midori :** mas vc pode falar com eles pelo orkut , pagando a internet também é claro , e final de semana vcs podem sair para passear ^^

**Hatsune :** a senhora tem razão mãe ^^ , vai ser muito ruim ficar sem estudar , mas eu quero entender que a situação ficou bem ruim , e o Mikuo ?.

**Midori :** já avisamos pra ele , ele já está trabalhando lá , e terá que voltar talvez com o seu próprio dinheiro .

**Hatsune :** entendo .

**Midori :** então vc topa filha ? dessa maneira ?

**Hatsune :** sim mamãe , muito obrigado *dando um abraço*

**~~~~s2~~~~**

_**Hatsune foi com seu pai e alugou um apartamento não muito longe de sua ex-escola , ele tinha um quarto , uma cozinha , um banheiro e uma varanda do lado de fora de seu quarto onde podia ver tudo quando se abria a porta de vidro que tinha , pois o apartamento dela era no 5 andar .**_

**Hatsune :** pai me desculpe por mais cedo .

**Seiji :** está tudo bem filhota :p

_**Eles foram pra casa e Hatsune foi para o orkut .**_

Voçê possui um recado privado clique aqui para vê-lo

Click

Mikuo : sinto muito T.T

comentários

**Hatsune :** está tudo bem Mikuo ^^ , as coisas já se resolveram .

Kuukai adicionou 10 novas fotos para o álbum ''Clube de chá''

10 pessoas gostaram

comentários

**Luka :** aiii vc tirou essas fotos sem ninguém perceber

**Kasane :** mas ficaram lindas *.*

**Meiko :** eu estava toda bagunçada o.o

**Kaito :** lógico como sempre vc estava bêbada ¬¬

**Meiko :** EU NÃO TE PERGUNTEI ù.ú

**Akita :** esse maiô caiu bem em mim , mostrou minhas formas ^^

**Yowane :** o quê ? forma de palito ? :p

**Akita :** EII CALE ESSA BOCA yowaneee ù.ú

**Kuukai :** kkkkk

**Fl-chan :** vcs duas em ¬¬

**Gumi :** eu que fiquei bagunçada meiko T.T

**Meiko :** uai pq ?

**Gumi :** Kuukai tirou essa foto bem na hora que eu erguia meu biquine .

**Gakupo :** o.o , a maioria das fotos vc saiu fazendo algo que não devia hehee

**Gumi :** pois é ¬¬ , a culpa é toda do Kuukai .

**Kuukai :** eu só sou o fotógrafo , as poses não são de minha autoria .

**Luka :** era só vc falar e fariamos poses mais legais ^^

**Kuukai :** as fotos ficam mais legais quando a pessoa não percebe u.u

Hatsune mandou uma mensagem para amigos :  
>CLUBE DE CHÁ , TENHO UMA PÉSSIMA NOTÍCIA PARA DAR T.T<p>

comentários

**Kuukai :** lá vem bomba vixee

**Kasane :** não gosto de notícias ruins amigaa .

**Luka :** pareçe ser importante

**Meiko :** o que aconteçeu Hatsune ?

**Kaito :** somos todos olhos para ler hehe ^^

**Hatsune :** pessoal , eu estou saindo da Gakuou T.T

**Kuukai :** OQUEEEEEEEEEEE ?

**Kasane :** eu não estou gostando disso

**Meiko :** pare de brincar Hatsune .

**Hatsune :** não estou brincando gentee , aconteçeu muitas coisas hoje.

**Mikuo :** yoo maninhaa

**Hatsune :** yo maninho T.T

**Mikuo :** : /

**Gakupo :** mas porque vai ter que sair ?

**Hatsune :** aconteçeu um inesperado para meus pais , e agora eles vão se mudar , mas eu ficarei por aqui , terei que me virar .

**Luka :** meu deeeuuuss , qualquer coisa se vc precisar estaremos aqui

**Kuukai :** concerteza ^^

**Kasane :** pra sempreee

**Kaito :** e agora vc vai ficar aonde ?

**Hatsune :** alugamos um apartamento , e terei que arranjar um serviço o mais rápido possível .

**Meiko :** TRABALHAR ? ESSA É A COISA MAIS CHATA QUE TEM O.O

**Fl-chan :** ela não é igual a vc que não trabalha ¬¬

**Meiko :** o que vc esta ensinuando ?

Voçê recebeu uma mensagem privada clique aqui para vê-la

Click

**Kaito :** Hatsune-san talvez eu possa ajudar ^^

comentários

**Hatsune :** como ?

**Kaito :** eu trabalho para uma pessoa muito gentil , e eu tenho quase certeza de que ele te açeitará , mas o serviço não sei se vc vai gostar : /

**Hatsune :** mas o que é ?

**Kaito :** Empregada ^^

**Hatsune :** isso não é tão ruim , aliás eu amo limpar as coisas ^^

**Kaito :** eu sou o mordomo dele hehe

**Hatsune :** nossa eu nem sabia o.o

**Kaito :** essas coisas não podemos falar , ele é muito rico e se alguém ficar sabendo pode até nos matar :X

**Hatsune :** qualquer serviço já está bom , eu só preciso de um : / EU AÇEITOOO

**Kaito :** tem certeza ?

**Hatsune :** absoluta o/

**Kaito :** ok , amanhã eu vou ai na sua casa .

**Hatsune :** vixe amanhã , pode ser anoite ? estaremos fazendo umas mudanças amanhã .

**Kaito :** ok , amanhã 7:00 horas eu vou te buscar , detalhe , onde é a sua casa o.o ?

**Hatsune :** hahaha , ela fica duas ruas após a Gakuou , aliás eu já terei me mudado até lá ^^ , é o único prédio que tem na rua o resto é tudo casas .

**Kaito :** ok até amanhã .

**Hatsune :** até amanhã ^^

Yowane entrou na comunidade ''Odeio loiras bravas''

7 pessoas gostaram

comentários

**Akita :** não sei pq fica perto de mim então u.u

**Yowane :** só fiz isso pra te encher o saco hehe .

Hatsune mandou uma mensagem para amigos :  
>AMANHÃ SERÁ UM LOONGO DIA , BOA NOITE A TODOS , AMO VCS CLUBE DE CHÁ ^^ , ATÉ ALGUM DIA QUE NOS ENCONTRARMOS .<p>

Comentários**  
><strong>

**Kasane :** vamos sentir sua falta amiga T.T

**Kuukai :** vamos nos ver em breve amore , adorei ter passado esse tempo com vc .

**Yowane :** pena que não vamos nos ver, pra fazer essa despedida pessoalmente .

**Luka :** amei ter vc aqui com a gente ^^ , vamos nos falar pelo orkut sempre .

**Meiko :** e nos finais de semana podemos sair e passear

**Gakupo :** até mais Hatsune , boa sorte :D

**Akita :** é até que foi legal ter vc aqui

**Gumi :** antes ficávamos só parados , mas agora que vc esta aqui começamos a nos animar mais :p

**Fl-chan :** vc é a nossa animação Hatsune ^^ junto com a Kasane .

**Hatsune :** pessoal muuito obrigado por tudoo , passei ótimos momentos com vcs T.T

**Mikuo :** boa sorte maninha

**Hatsune :** pra vc tbm maninho

**Kaito :** até amanhã Hatsune ^^

_**Hatsune Desligou o Pc e desmaiou de sono em cima da cama .**_

_Nossa está tudo girando , tantas coisas aconteçeram hoje , Deus por favor faça com que dê tudo certo ._

* * *

><p><strong>Esse eu juntei duas partes em uma só hehe ^^ , acho que esta meio óbvio de quem vai apareçer agora , demorou mas chegou . o.o Já são 01:01 T.T esse foi o que eu mais demorei pra editar , mas valeu a pena s2. até o próximo capítulo . Reviews genteee , essa é minha segunda história mas acho que por ser '' Portuguesa '' não tem muitos leitores , se eu dependesse de reviews estaria morta X_X , o motivo de continuar é pq eu me divirto escrevendo e meu lema é ''se começar, termine'' . mesmo assim eu sei que tem pessoas quem lêem sem deixar reviews , muito obrigado também ^^ e se vc quizer deixar um sinal de vida eu agradeçerei eternamente s2 .<strong>


	4. Empregada Partícular ?

_**Amanheçeu e se passaram muitas horas e as mudanças já estavam feitas .**_

**Hatsune :** mamãe, papai obrigado por tudooo *chorando abraçando os pais*

**Seiji :** obrigado vc filha ^^ , nos ajudou a sempre ver o lado bom da vida

**Midori :** vamos entrar em contato com vc assim que podermos ^^ por isso por favor fique bem

**Hatsune :** eu ficarei bem mãe , um amigo meu vai me ajudar a encontrar serviço .

**Seiji :** agradeça a ele por nós também :p

**Midori :** até mais filha *abraçando Hatsune*

_**Eles entraram dentro do carro e se foram enquanto Hatsune acenava em frente ao prédio . Ela já havia arrumado a sua mudança e ela se sentou na varanda para tomar um ar e dormiu... por longas horas .**_

**Hatsune :** m-meu deeuuss ja são 6:30 o.o ? *indo banhar*

_**Hatsune vestiu uma calça jeans com uma blusa de manga comprida rosa pink com strass , escovou seus cabelos e os deixou solto .**_  
><em><strong>desceu no elevador até encontrar Kaito na portaria .<strong>_

**Kaito :** Yoo Hatsune ^^

**Hatsune :** Yoo ^^

**Kaito :** como foi o seu dia ?

**Hatsune :** foi cansativo .

**Kaito :** seus pais ja se foram né : /

**Hatsune :** já , mas eu sei que ficará tudo bem n.n , mas e o chefe , como ele é ?

**Kaito :** ele é uma pessoa muito legal , nos damos super bem ^^

**Hatsune :** estou super animada :p

_**Eles andaram por 15 minutos até pararem em frente a uma mansão , com um jardim enoorme na frente e um grande e lindo portão dourado na frente com um símbolo ''K'' .**_

**Hatsune :** MMMEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUU DEEEEUUUUUUSSSSSSSSS O.O

**Kaito :** se acalme Hatsune-san ^^'

_**Dois guardas vieram e abriram o portão**_

**Kaito :** Boa noite Arata e Takara ^^

**Arata :** Boa noite Kaito

**Takara :** Boa noite .

_**Eles atravessaram o jardim até chegarem na porta da mansão de madeira e bem luxuosa quando uma empregada veio e abriu .**_

**Kaito :** Boa noite Dokuro-chan ^^

**Dokuro :** Boa noite Kaito-chan n.n

_**Veio uma garota de cabelos curtos loiros usando um vestido curto amarelo correndo das escadas até eles ..**_

KAITOO-NIII-CHAAAANNNN *pulou encima de Kaito abraçando ele*

**Kaito :** R-Rin já disse pra não fazer isso ^^' .

**Hatsune :** o.o ?

**Rin :** oh , vc deve ser a garota que Kaito-nii-chan nos falou , prazer em conheçê-la ^^ , vc é muito bonita , meu irmão concerteza vai contratar vc *.*

**Hatsune :** s-seu irmão ?

**Kaito :** sim , eles são irmãos gêmeos Rin Kagamine e Len Kagamine .

_**Logo após isso um garoto muito lindo desceu , seus cabelos loiros cor de ouro e seus lindos olhos azul céu profundo destacavam-se de longe , ele estava usando uma bermuda preta , uma camisa laranja escuro com uma mini jaqueta preta por cima e um tênis branco .**_

**Hatsune :** _meu deus ele pareçe um anjo *.*_

_**Ele chegou bem pertinho dela inclinando o seu rosto para o dela fazendo-a viajar em seus lindos olhos cor azul céu profundo , ele era uns 3 centímetros maior do que ela .**_

**Len :** Vc realmente é muito linda ^^ *disse enquanto se afastava*

**Hatsune :** o-obrigado *vermelha*

**Len :** deixe-me me apresentar formalmente , meu nome é Len Kagamine e é um grande prazer ter uma donzela como vc em minha casa *disse beijando a mão de Hatsune*

**Hatsune :** o-o prazer é todo meu ^^

**Len :** bem , o que a tráz aqui ?

**Kaito :** ela está precisando de um lugar para trabalhar , pq seus pais perderam o emprego , e agora eles se mudaram e ela decidiu ficar aqui , mas ela precisa de um serviço , então eu a trouxe aqui , pq pensei que talvez o Bocchan açeitasse ela .

**Rin :** mas já temos empregados demais Kaito T.T esse é o único problema .

**Len :** Espere Rin , Bom , eu acho que já sei o que vc pode fazer ^^

**Hatsune :** como assim ?

**Len :** vc tem certeza de que quer ser minha empregada ?

**Hatsune :** definitivamente sim ò.ó

**Len :** só temos 3 regras por aqui , não conte a ninguém que vc trabalha aqui , seja fiél , e após assinar o contrato não poderá voltar atráz e terá que fazer tudo o que eu mandar , fique ciente disso , mesmo assim vc quer ?

**Hatsune :** Quero sim .

**Len :** então assine este contrato *dando um papel para Hatsune*

**Hatsune :** ok *assinando* pronto .

_**Len derrepente arrancou o papel das mãos de Hatsune e Começou a rir .**_

**Hatsune :** o.o

**Len :** Obrigado Kaito , vc trouxe mais uma cachorra pra trabalhar pra mim HAHAHAHAHA.

**Hatsune :** O QUÊE ? qu-que tipo de pessoa vc é Len ?

**Len :** a pessoa que vc vai ter que obedecer pelo resto de sua vida .

**Hatsune :** me dê este papel vou rasgá-lo no meio *tentando pegar o papel mas Len começou a correr pelas escadas*

_**Ela começou a correr atráz dele , caindo encima de todos os empregados que ficavam na frente .**_

**Hatsune :** EU NÃO VOU TRABALHAR PARA UM GAROTO COMO VC .

**Len :** ENTÃO TENTE PEGAR ESSE CONTRATO -.*

Eles correram pela mansão inteira até que Hatsune alcançou Len e pegou seu braço , mas Len se virou e pegou o braço de Hatsune e a empurrou para a parede colocando suas pernas entre as pernas dela a fazendo corar .

**Len :** Desista minha cachorrinha , vc NUNCA vai sair do meu controle .

**Hatsune :** m-me solta *brava*

_**Len começou a rir a soltou e saiu correndo e Hatsune foi atráz dele .**_

**Rin :** *suspiro* quando é que eles vão parar ?

**Kaito :** eu não sei ^^' , mas nunca tinha visto essa personalidade dele o.o

**Rin :** eu já vou subindo Kaito , estou com sono .

**Kaito :** Boa noite Rin ^^ _Meu Deus a Hatsune vai me matar T.T_

_**Hatsune já não aguentava mais correr e caiu ajoelhada olhando para o chão com algumas lágrimas rolando pelo seu rosto .**_

**Hatsune :** é impossível , eu nunca vou conseguir pegar esse contrato , porque vc fez isso comigo Kaito ? eu já tinha muitos problemas .

**Kaito :** me desculpe Hatsune , mas eu também nunca tinha visto essa face do Len ^^'

**Len :** cansou cachorrinha ? :p

**Hatsune :** ei , meu nome é Hatsune Miku ¬¬

**Len :** Vc é minha empregada particular agora , com isso posso te chamar como eu quizer minha linda ^^

**Hatsune :** O QUÊ ? então era isso que vc pretêndia para mim ?

**Len :** Mas é claro ! bem , espero vc aqui amanhã bem cedo não demore ou se não eu vou aumentar o seu castigo -.* *disse subindo as escadas*

**Hatsune :** RUM ù.ú , agora vou ter que ser bábá de um garoto mimado e insúportável , eu definitivamente errei ao pensar que ele era uma boa pessoa T.T

**Kaito :** desculpe , E ele tem a mesma idade que nós Hatsune .

**Hatsune :** MESMA IDADE ? isso é o cúmulo do absurdo , com uma mentalidade dessas u.u

_**caminhando para fora...**_

**~~~~s2~~~~**

_**Hatsune foi para seu apartamento banhou novamente pois havia suado muito , vestiu um pijama vermelho com branco ,escovou seus cabelos e entrou no Orkut .**_

Fl-chan atualizou a foto do perfil dela

5 pessoas gostaram

comentários

**Gumi :** como sempre linda e meiga ^^

**Fl-chan :** ahh obrigado miga ^^

Hatsune mudou como ela está para ''muito brava''

Comentários :

**Kuukai :** Hatsuneeeeee como foi seu domingo ?

**Hatsune :** foi péssimo T.T

**Kasane :** mas pq miga ?

**Hatsune :** arrumei um serviço , mas não é bem o que eu queria .

**Kaito :** rsrsrsrs

**Luka :** estávamos aqui a um tempão amiga , pq demorou tanto ?

**Hatsune :** eu estava ocupada com uma coisa muito chata .

**Meiko :** estou tão feliz por vc ter arrumado um emprego Hatsune s2

**Hatsune :** Obrigado Meiko ^^

**Mikuo :** yooo

**Hatsune :** yoo maninhoo , como está indo com a namorada ?

**Mikuo :** está indo muito bem .

**Akita :** não gostei nada dessa história ò.ó

**Yowane :** ahh não fique com ciúmes Akita .

**Gakupo :** já já também terei uma ^^

**Kuukai :** deixa eu adivinhar... LUKA ?

**Gakupo :** siim

**Luka :** ¬¬ que mentira

**Gakupo :** ok se vc não quizer confessar s2

**Luka :** CALE ESSA BOCA MENTIROSOO

**Kaito :** kkkkk

**Kuukai :** se vc estivesse aqui Hatsune , iriamos apostar .

**Kaito :** ah é mesmo .

**Hatsune :** não vai ter como apostarmos mais T.T

**Kuukai :** pois é .

Hatsune adicionou ''Miriam Cereja'' e ''Leticinhaa''

Leticinhaa entrou na comunidade ''Eu supero tudo que vier''

15 pessoas gostaram

comentários

**Miriam Cereja :** é isso ai amigaa .

**Maycon Andrew :** gostei dessa comunidade hehe..

**Hatsune :** ja add como vc pediu Leticia ^^

**Leticinhaa :** Muito obrigado Hatsune s2

Gakupo adicionou 1 nova foto para o álbum ''Sou demais''

comentários

**Luka :** vc se acha né ¬¬

**Gakupo :** eu não me acho, minha linda ^^ eu sou

**Luka :** sorte que eu não estou ai pra quebrar a sua cara ù.ú

**Gakupo :** :x

Gumi mandou uma mensagem para amigos :  
>VAMOS JOGAR CONQUER ONLINEEE .<p>

50 pessoas gostaram

comentários :

**Hatsune :** eu e meu pai jogávamos esse jogo kkk

**Kuukai :** eu estava jogando ele também

**Kasane :** a Gumi é boa nele

**Luka :** eu amo matar galinha kkk

**Fl-chan :** eu também

Hatsune mandou uma mensagem para amigos :  
>PREFIRO FANTASY TÊNNIS ONLINEE<p>

60 pessoas gostaram

comentários

**Gumi :** o.o

**Hatsune :** ganheii hehe

**Kuukai :** esse jogo é super demaaiiss s2

**Kaito :** também já joguei ele .

**Meiko :** eu tinha perdido minha conta nele pq xinguei a menina T.T _ (N/A: eu também , mas já consegui ela de volta ebaaa)_

**Hatsune :** eu também .

**Luka :** mas também né , Meiko , deve ser que vc estava bêbada e não sabia por onde andava , errou as bolas e perdeu , ficou com raiva e xingou a menina .

**Meiko :** n-na lata

**Hatsune :** kkk , o meu eu tinha perdido também e xinguei ela , mas eu nem fazia idéia que perderia a minha conta , mas agora eu já consegui ela de volta.

**Kuukai :** hahahaa

**Mikuo :** já conseguiu um serviço maninha ?

**Hatsune :** já siim ^^

**Mikuo :** e o que vc faz ? o.o

**Hatsune :** bem , só fiço um contrato hoje , começarei mesmo amanhã . , mas eu odeio o meu chefeee .

**Mikuo :** HEHEHHE é assim mesmo mana ^^ , é muito dificil gostarmos do nosso chefe .

**Hatsune :** CONCERTEZA ò.ó

**Kaito :** ^^'

**Hatsune :** pessoal eu estou com muuito sono então até amanhã no orkut T.T , não vou esperar as despedidas , bjinhuss s2

**Kuukai :** Boa noiteee

_**Hatsune desligou o computador e deitou-se em sua cama .**_

_Meu Deus , o que será de mim nesse trabalho agora ?_


	5. Conheçendo os Empregados

_**Amanheçeu e o relógio despertou...**_

porque será que eu coloquei o relógio pra despertar tão cedo ? *disse sonolenta*

_**Se passou 2 minutos..**_

AH É MESMO , EU PRECISO SER BABÁ DAQUELE GAROTO CHATO *pulando da cama rápidamente*

_**Hatsune tomou um banho , escovou os dentes , penteou os cabelos e os colocou como sempre em uma ''Maria chiquinha'' , vestiu uma calça jeans preta e uma camisete amarela .**_

Se aquele garoto aumentar os meus dias naquele lugar eu vou me matar . *disse enquanto descia no elevador*

**~~~~s2~~~~**

_**Hatsune novamente estava em frente a porta de madeira luxuosa se mordendo de raiva até Kaito vir para abrir .**_

**Kaito :** Yo Hatsune .

**Hatsune :** KAITO aonde está aquele garoto mimado ? *disse apressada*

**Kaito :** ele esta dormindo lá em cima , acho que é melhor vc ir acordá-lo

**Hatsune :** era isso mesmo que eu ia fazer *disse subindo as escadas*

**Kaito :** Hatsune-san , por favor não faça nada inesperado T.T

_**Hatsune abriu a porta mais bonita que tinha no corredor e lá estava Len dormindo em uma cama de rei com as cortinas escuras tapando a janela , até que Hatsune abriu todas elas e os raios de sol entraram mostrando a beleza de seu quarto .**_

**Len :** e-ei Dokuro , não faça isso , espere eu sair primeiro *disse resmungando*

**Hatsune :** eu não sou a Dokuro ò.ó *puxando as cobertas de Len*

_**Len tirou a mão de seu rosto mostrando seus lindos olhos azuis e seu cabelo ouro que brilhavam com a luz do sol fazendo Hatsune estremeçer apesar de tudo esse é o ponto fraco dela .**_

**Len :** oh , então minha cachorrinha veio fazer o seu horário *sorriso sarcástico*

**Hatsune :** eu não vim aqui pra isso , vim aqui para pegar esse contrato , só quero ir embora , tem garotas bem melhores do que eu pra trabalhar como sua empregada *disse quase choramingando* só me deixe ir , não vou nunca mais apareçer na sua frente .

**Len :** esse é o problema minha princesinha , por algum motivo vc me chamou muito a atenção , por isso não a deixarei sair daqui tão cedo *sorriso malicioso*

**Hatsune :** _então eu arranjarei um jeito de fugir ._

**Len :** e se vc esta pensando em fugir , eu tenho dinheiro o suficiente pra comprar todas as cidades que eu quizer , comprarei a cidade inteira , ou melhor o estado inteiro e proibirei as pessoas de dar serviço para vc , sendo assim vc ficará aqui sem dinheiro pra sempre sem ver os seus pais *disse se levantando da cama, ele estava com um pijama azul escuro com listras finas preta*

**Hatsune :** _ele leu a minha mente ?_ *pensou* vc não teria coragem .

**Len :** vc ainda duvida de mim ?

**Hatsune :** _apesar de tudo , não consigo duvidar dele , depois daquilo que ele fez ._ tch

**Len :** Bem , eu tenho um presentinho para vc cachorrinha ^^ *entregando uma caixa para Hatsune*

_**Hatsune abriu a caixa e viu um vestido rosa claro de empregada com muitos babados brancos incrivelmente curto com uma gravata bem pequena vermelha , uma meia sexy de cordão rosa com detalhes brancos e uma tiara de empregada rosa com babadinhos brancos .**_

**Hatsune :** n-não espera que eu use isto não é ?

**Len :** lindo não é ^^ , eu mandei fazer especialmente pra vc cachorrinha ,

**Hatsune :** O QUÊE ? i-isso é incrívelmente curto o.o

**Len :** a partir de hoje este será o seu uniforme de trabalho , vista-o e depois desça , eu vou para o café da manhã . *abrindo a porta do quarto*

**Hatsune :** aiiii que raiivaaa . , agora eu estou na pior , terei que trabalhar pra ele forçadamente .

_**Hatsune analizou o mini-vestido por muitos minutos até finalmente decidir .**_

Não posso fazer nada *suspiro* terei que vesti-lo

**~~~~s2~~~~**

_**Hatsune desceu as escadas e entrou em um grande corredor , ela seguiu as vozes até encontrar Kaito em pé ao lado de Rin que estava sentada em uma mesa enorme , e do outro lado da mesa estava Len .**_

**Rin :** uauuu , vc ficou linda Hatsune *.*

**Kaito :** ficou mesmo *ficando vermelho*

**Len :** Cachorrinha venha ficar aqui do meu lado ^^

_**Hatsune estava indo até ele mas tropicou e caiu de cara no chão depois ficou de quatro em uma pose sexy segurando a cabeça urrando de dor , ela não havia percebido mas a cozinha estava lotada de empregados homens que ao ver a cena seus narizes começaram a sangrar e Kaito era um deles .**_

**Len :** Hatsune ! *correndo até ela a levantando*

Esta tudo bem ?

**Hatsune :** esta sim obrigado .

**Len :** fala sério , vc deveria ter mais cuidado . *disse enquanto a puxava pelas mãos até eles se sentarem* .

_**Hatsune olhou para Kaito e viu que ele estava em pé ao lado de Rin , e logo fez o mesmo ao lado de Len .**_

**Len :** oh , esta começando a pegar o jeito ^^

**Hatsune :** não posso fazer nada .

_**Muitos minutos se passaram e Len subiu para se trocar , pois ainda estava de pijama , poucos minutos desceu novamente com uma bermuda marrom e uma camisa azul com um dragão branco em sua lateral , com um tênis branco com detalhes em azul .**_

**Len :** Cachorrinha , eu pensei em uma coisa muito interessante hehe..

**Hatsune :** Lá vem bomba *suspiro*

**Len :** que tal vc vir morar aqui ?

**Hatsune :** o quêe ? isso é impossível , eu acabei de me mudar para um apartamento e não estou afim de sair de lá *disse torçendo para que ele não dissesse a palavra ordeno*

**Len :** se é assim então eu ORDENO que vc venha morar aqui , e faça suas mudanças hoje .

**Hatsune :** Vc é um monstro , eu odeio vc ò.ó

**Len :** eu também te amo minha princesa -.*

_**Hatsune se virou morrendo de raiva e foi em direção a porta até Len chamar sua atenção .**_

**Len :** e vc já sabe né , se tentar fugir vc terá o seu castigo :p

_**Hatsune bateu a porta de madeira luxuosa e saiu dando passos fortes de raiva no chão .**_

Eu odeio ele , odeio ele , odeio ele , odeioo . *andou dizendo isso até esbarrar em alguém* .

**Hatsune :** K-KUUKAIII *chorando abraçando ele*

**Kuukai :** H-Hatsune o que vc esta fazendo por aqui ?

**Hatsune :** eu estava vindo do serviço .

**Kuukai :** e quem são esses caras atráz de vc ? o.o

_**Hatsune olhou para tráz e encontrou Arata e Takara .**_

**Hatsune :** o-o que vcs estão fazendo aqui ?

**Arata :** o chefe nos mandou até aqui para lhe ajudar na mudança ^^

**Hatsune :** ele esta achando mesmo que eu vou fugir né ¬¬

**Takara :** exatamente hehe..

**Kuukai :** o.O fugir ? do que vcs estão falando ?

**Hatsune :** bem , é uma loonga história Kuukai , e pq vc não foi na aula hoje ?

**Kuukai :** eu ainda estava cansado de sábado hehehe

**Hatsune :** só podia ser né ¬¬ , eu já vou indo , mande um bjão pra todos lá por mim ^^

**Kuukai :** ok ^^

**~~~~s2~~~~**

_**Caminhando...**_

**Hatsune :** não precisavam ter vindo .

**Takara :** não podiamos fazer nada .

**Hatsune :** mesmo com tudo isso , não poderei fugir , nem sei do que ele é capaz T.T as coisas podem ficar é pior .

**Arata :** vc devia ter pensado nisso antes de assinar o contrato :)

**Hatsune :** mas eu não sabia que ele seria assim né ¬¬ , aliás a quanto tempo vcs trabalham pra ele ?

**Takara :** Trabalhamos pra ele a 10 anos ^^

**Hatsune :** 10 ANOS ? O.O

**Arata :** sim , assinamos um contrato fixo , tinhamos 8 anos e Len tinha 5 e era bem espertinho , nos deu o contrato fixo e nem lemos e fomos obrigados a trabalhar com ele até hoje ^^

**Takara :** mas com o passar do tempo nós fomos gostando ainda mais dele , ele é uma ótima pessoa pra quem consegue vê-lo interiormente .

**Hatsune :** ?

**Arata :** ele é só um garotinho precisando de alguém para dá-lo a mão , já que ele não tem mais os pais pra fazer isso .

**Hatsune :** e-ele não tem os pais?

**Takara :** os pais deles morreram quando eles tinham 6 anos de idade , quando seus pais foram em uma viagem de negócios e o avião caiu ,após isso seus avós adoeçeram e morreram , todos da sua família morreram e os que sobraram nem dão notícias depois disso ele demorou muito tempo para rir novamente .

**Arata :** não sei se vc percebeu Hatsune-san , mas os olhos de Len carregam uma grande tristeza .

**Hatsune :** eu nunca..percebi o.o

**Takara :** vc o odeia agora , mas se tentar enxergá-lo com outros olhos tenho certeza de que vc gostará dele ^^

**Arata :** agora já chega rsrs , por favor Hatsune , não conte a ele que falamos isso pra vc .

**Hatsune :** podem ficar tranquilos .

**Takara :** vc mereçia saber , pois vc é a empregada particular dele , por muitas vezes ele se prende e não diz nada do que sente .

**Hatsune :** está tudo bem ^^

_Eu não sabia que Len estava sofrendo tanto assim , sozinho , eu já estou triste por ficar longe de meus pais , imagine Len , deve estar se matando por dentro Eu quero te ajudar Len ,a superar todo medo e tristeza , talvez não seja tão ruim assim trabalhar pra vc ^^ ._

_**Eles chegaram no apartamento pegaram as coisas e colocaram em um caminhão de ultima geração que veio da mansão para pegá-los , com a ajuda de Takara e Arata rapidamente eles fizeram a mudança , pois não tinha muitas coisas .**_

**~~~~s2~~~~**

**Len :** Yoo , vcs foram bem rápidos ^^ , Bom trabalho Takara , Arata também .

**Takara e Arata :** a seu dispor mestre *fazendo reverência e piscando para Hatsune*

**Len :** vcs podem de retirar agora .

**Arata :** ok *os dois sairam*

**Hatsune :** eu preciso ir colocar minhas coisas no lugar .

**Len :** não , pode deixar , os outros empregados já estão cuidando disso , já escolhi um quarto pra vc ^^ , agora vou lhe mostrar a empregada que vai te mostrar o que deve fazer nos seus dias aqui .

**Hatsune :** RUM ù.ú

_**Uma garota com cabelos longos loiros veio .**_

Prazer em conheçê-la , sou lily ^^

**Hatsune :** o prazer é meu .

**Lily :** o mestre vai sair agora , então lhe mostrarei o lugar .

**Hatsune :** ok

**~~~~s2~~~~**

Hatsune já estava cansada de taanto andar , aquele lugar era realmente incrível , com corredores , muitas portas e janelas , uma pintura bem alegre e clássica , até que chegaram em um outro jardim , esse sim era o mais lindo que ela já tinha visto , ele ficava no fundo da mansão , com flores de todos os jeitos e cores pelo chão , as árvores de sakura , haviam inúmeras dela , ipês de todas as cores , árvores com um verde profundo e maravilhoso , e o aroma do ar , Meu Deus era demais , um aroma tão doce quanto a coisa mais doce do mundo , com luzes ambiente e um cháfariz maravilhoso no meio .

**Hatsune :** esse lugar é incríveeell *.*

**Lily :** esse é o jardim que a mãe de Len e Rin fez , ela adorava as flores e as belezas naturais , chamamos este jardim de Midoriko .

**Hatsune :** era o nome da mãe deles ?

**Lily :** sim ^^ , Midoriko kagamine e Lenny kagamine .

**Hatsune :** esse lugar é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi em toda minha vida , Midoriko tinha um grande bom gosto .

**Lily :** concerteza ^^ . Eu entro aqui as vezes para molhar as plantas , mas Len nunca foi de deixar as pessoas entrarem aqui , fiquei surpresa quando ele me disse que vc iria tomar conta desse jardim .

**Hatsune :** a quantos anos vc trabalha pra ele ?

**Lily :** a 9 anos , e pareçe que não tem toda confiança em mim ainda .

**Hatsune :** que estranho , e eu que acabei de chegar , ele me coloca pra cuidar desse lugar .

**Lily :** era só isso que eu tinha para te mostrar , qualquer coisa pode chamar qualquer um dos empregados que eles vão te ajudar ^^ , cuide bem desse jardim ok ?

**Hatsune :** pode deixar , vou cuidar dele como se fosse minha vida , aliás , ele é muuito importante para Len não é ?

**Lily :** sim .

**Hatsune :** obrigado por tudo -.*

**Lily :** de nada ^^ *entrando novamente*

_**Hatsune pegou o regador e começou a molhar as plantas cantarolando belamente , pareçia até que as flores cantavam com ela , a ventania era como um lindo som acompanhando a doce voz de Hatsune , até ela ver alguém chorando em frente a uma árvore .**_

**Hatsune :** Rin o.o ?

**Rin :** oh Hatsune *limpando as lágrimas rápidamente* o que vc esta fazendo aqui ?

**Hatsune :** meu trabalho é cuidar desse jardim agora ^^ .

**Rin :** por favor , cuide bem dele , ele é muito importante pra mim e Len . *disse sorrindo com uma lágrima caindo de seu rosto*

**Hatsune :** vc sente a falta deles não é ?

**Rin :** sim , muito . Crescer sem alguém para nos ajudar a caminhar é muito doloroso , antes de viajar eu e eles haviamos brigado , ela se foi e eu não me desculpei *as lágrimas começaram a descer*

_**Hatsune a abraçou bem forte passando as mãos em seus cabelos...**_

**Hatsune :** mesmo assim eu tenho certeza de que eles lá do céu já te perdoaram *disse com uma voz doce*

**Rin :** c-como assim ?

**Hatsune :** nossos pais nos entendem , em cada sorriso , em cada lágrima , não importa o que aconteçer eles sempre estaram lá para nos ajudar no que precisar , essa briga , era só uma coisa passageira , eles concerteza amam muuito vc , e te perdoariam quantas vezes precisasse , pois os melhores amigos não nos deixam na mão *disse sorrindo se lembrando de seus pais*

_**Rin começou a chorar ainda mais alto abraçando fortemente Hatsune .**_

**Rin :** sempre vivemos sozinhos pq as pessoas nos evitavam , e Len nunca gostou das pessoas que tinham dó da gente .

**Hatsune :** essas pessoas , são as que não entendem e nem tentam entender o coração das outras .

**Rin :** v-vc acha ?

**Hatsune :** mas é claro que sim *disse com doçura* vc é uma pessoa adorável , e tenho certeza de que Len também ^^ , só tente sorrir sempre e sempre , todos que trabalham aqui estão torcendo por vcs , pq conhecem vcs , interiormente .

_**Rin novamente começou a chorar alto...**_

**Rin :** obrigado Miku-chan , vou ficar te devendo esta eternamente *disse sorrindo com lágrimas nos olhos*

**Hatsune :** se vc sorrir pra mim , já estará pagando isso ^^ .

**Rin :** realmente muito obrigado *deu um beijo na bochecha de Hatsune e saiu correndo sorrindo*

**Hatsune :** trabalhar aqui não vai ser ruim afinal *disse sorrindo e continuou a molhar as plantas cantando*

Eu preciso pegar uma tesoura pra cortar essas folhinhas teimosas *disse entrando no corredor*

_**Até que veio um garoto super apressado correndo gritando e caiu em cima de Hatsune .**_

M-me desculpe *disse se levantando pegando a mão de Hatsune a levantando*

**Hatsune :** esta tudo bem ^^ , mas pq vc estava tão apressado ?

Hehe , primeiramente devo me apresentar , meu nome é Hiraga Saito , e eu estava correndo pq a Dokuro-chan estava querendo me matar .

**Hatsune :** e o meu é Hatsune Miku ^^

**Dokuro :** SSAAAIIIITTOOOOO *disse com a vassoura na mão correndo até ele*

**Saito :** iiiii *se escondendo atrás de Hatsune*

**Dokuro :** Hatsune-san é melhor vc ficar longe desse canalha , ele é um tarado .

**Hatsune :** heee ?

**Saito :** não dê moral pra ela Hatsune , ela é doida

**Dokuro :** quem é doida aqui ? o único maluco aqui é vc ¬¬

**Hatsune :** mas o que esta havendo aqui ? o.o

**Dokuro :** ele sai pegando na bunda de todas as garotas que vê na frente , que milagre ele ainda não pegou na sua .

**Hatsune :** aaiii *Hatsune olhou pra trás e viu Saito pegando na bunda dela*

_**POFF**_

**Saito :** por que vc me bateu ? T.T

**Hatsune :** e vc ainda pergunta , agora sou eu quem vai matar vc . *pegou a vassoura de Dokuro e começou a correr atrás dele*

**Dokuro :** *suspiro* ele não tem jeito mesmo .

_**Hatsune o alcançou e deu uma vassourada nele que o fez cair bem longe de sua visão .**_

Esse Saito sempre arranjando confusão hahaha

**Hatsune :** hum ? quem é vc ?

Me chamo Louise ^^ , e vc é Hatsune não é ?

**Hatsune :** sim , mas como me conheçe ?

**Louise :** seu nome esta sendo falado por toda a mansão , todos os empregados já conhecem vc de vista .

**Hatsune :** nossa , e eu nem conheço todos o.o

**Louise :** é assim mesmo , vc é uma novidade já que todos trabalham aqui a mais de anos .

**Hatsune :** e vc trabalha em que área ?

**Louise :** trabalho na sala de jogos :p

**Hatsune :** haha deve ser muuuito legal ficar lá em ^^

**Louise :** Rin me deixa jogar algumas vezes , por isso é ótimo ^^ .

Aqui esta vc Louise , estava te procurando .

**Louise :** o que vc precisa yuki ?

**Yuki :** oh , olá Hatsune ^^ , eu estava precisando da sua ajuda na lavanderia .

**Louise :** ok ok , Hatsune nos vemos depois bye bye .

**Hatsune :** bye bye ^^ .

**~~~~s2~~~~**

**Hatsune :** eu já estava até me esqueçendo o que vim fazer aqui , onde será que é a despenssa ?

é bem ao seu lado hehe

_**Hatsune se virou e viu a imagem de um garoto com os cabelos azuis claros e os olhos da mesma cor não muito mais alto que ela .**_

Me chamo Hayate prazer em conhecê-la Hatsune-san *sorriso doce*

**Hatsune :** mas como vc... a deixa pra lá , todos daqui já sabem quem eu sou mesmo , vc fica aqui na despenssa ?

**Hayate :** sim , venha , o que vc precisa ?

**Hatsune :** preciso de uma tesoura grande para cortar as folhas teimosas hehe...

**Hayate :** aqui está *entregando pra ela*

**Hatsune :** muito obrigado Hayate te vejo depois *correndo pelo corredor*

**Hayate :** até mais *acenou*

_**Hatsune novamente chegou ao jardim olhando a beleza .**_

**Hatsune :** eu sinto uma tranquilidade aqui , é tão diferente dos outros lugares , não sinto raiva e nem tristeza aqui *suspirando*

Hatsune cortou as folhinhas teimosas e começou a cantar novamente , com o vento como acompanhamento , com isso Len havia chegado e estava escondido vendo o que ela estava fazendo . Hatsune com os olhos fechados girava para lá e para cá , molhava uma planta e começava a girar , seus cabelos longos azul-petróleo a voar com o vento , a brisa suave ao redor dela , cada movimento com delicadeza , Hatsune pareçia mais uma flor naquele jardim , tão linda , ela ficou por muito e muito tempo dançando até que Kaito também chegou e viu .

**Kaito :** Hatsune ? o que esta fazendo ?

_**Hatsune parou a dança imediatamente meio sem jeito**_

**Hatsune :** a..eerrr..haha nada não , só estava quieta aqui , mais derrepente senti uma vontade de dançar e cantar , com esse lugar maravilhoso tudo fica mais fácil .

_**Kaito olhou para o jardim lentamente .**_

**Kaito :** é verdade , dá até um pouco de sono , é tão tranquilo .

**Hatsune :** sim , é maravilhoso não é *sorriu docemente fazendo Kaito estremeçer*

**Len :** Kaito , não acha que Rin esta precisando de vc ?

**Kaito :** oh Bocchan , me desculpe , eu já vou descer *saindo pelo corredor*

**Len :** vc não acha que esta muito saidinha para o lado dele não ¬¬ ?

**Hatsune :** o-o quêee ? quem vc pensa que eu sou ù.ú , não preciso disso , Kaito é muito lindo e tal , mas somos apenas amigos .

**Len :** tch , venha eu vou te mostrar o seu quarto .

**~~~~s2~~~~**

_**O quarto era simples , uma cama de casal , um computador ao lado , um tapete no chão , e uma janela onde se podia sentar no telhado para ver as estrelas .**_

**Hatsune :** apesar de tudo ele pareçe ser bem aconchegante ^^

**Len :** não precisava de muita coisa , vc quase nem vai entrar nele .

**Hatsune :** vc tem razão hehe...

**Len :** vou te apresentar os empregados , já que vc vai ficar aqui por muuuuuito tempo , precisa conheçer com quem vai viver o resto de sua vida *sorriso malicioso*

**Hatsune :** RUM vc que pensa ò.ó

_**Len chamou todos os empregados e eles ficaram alinhados .**_

**Len :** Estes são Takara e Arata que vc já conheçe ficam no portão , esta é Dokuro-Chan encarregada de fazer a limpeza , esta é Lily que vc também conheçe , fica na área de escolher as compras e comandar o serviço quando eu estiver fora , Louise fica na sala de jogos , Yuki fica na lavanderia , Hayate fica na despenssa , Saito fica na área de lazer , Lira e nagihiko ficam na cozinha , Mint é nossa enfermeira , Aika fica com a decoração dos quartos , Akane serve a comida , Shihiro cuida do salão de festas , Chiharu cuida da limpeza também , Izumi cuida do almoxarifado , Kyoko cuida da limpeza da piscina , Mai cuida do salão de dança , Masahiko cuida das nossas roupas , Sayuri cuida das flores de dentro da mansão , Misaki cuida da limpeza dos banheiros e da sala de Tv , Sora cuida do planetário , e Teruko fica para auxíliar todos que precisarem .

**Todos os empregados :** Será um prazer ter vc aqui Hatsune-san *todos sorrindo*

**Hatsune :** o prazer é tooodo meu *sorriu docemente denovo fazendo todos os empregados e até mesmo as meninas estremecerem*

**Len :** vcs podem ir agora .

_**Todos os empregados se retiraram**_

**Hatsune :** nossa o tempo passou tão rápido , já esta quase escureçendo o.o

**Len :** é verdade , eu vou descer , agorinha eu volto ok ?

**Hatsune :** ok .

Len foi adiante e desçeu as escadas até Kaito vir .

Hatsune-san vc sabe onde Sora foi ?

**Hatsune :** Sora ? ah sim , ele foi pro planetário , eu acho .

**Kaito :** eu acabei de ir lá , mas ele não estava .

**Hatsune :** Se eu ver ele por aqui eu te aviso ^^

**Kaito :** ok *foi adiante até descer as escadas*

**Sora :** yo denovo Hatsune

**Hatsune :** yo ^^ , o que esta fazendo aqui ?

**Sora :** eu estava andando por ai , e vc, quer ver o planetário ?

_**Hatsune se esqueçeu rápidamente que estava esperando Len e açeitou .**_

**Hatsune :** mas é claroo que siim *sorriu*

**~~~~s2~~~~**

_**estava tudo apagado até que Sora ligou o gerador e o teto começou a se mover com estrelas cintilantes , e vários planetas apareçeram nas paredes também se movimentando .**_

**Hatsune :** nossaaa aqui é muuito legal *.*

**Sora :** é sim *sorriu*

_**eles se deitaram e olhando para o céu estrelado começaram a converssar**_

**Sora :** e vc Hatsune-san , tem namorado ?

**Hatsune :** heeee ? na verdade não , e vc ?

**Sora :** também não , e vc já amou alguém ?

**Hatsune :** Amar é uma coisa muito forte , eu diria que foi uma apaixonite .

**Sora :** hahaha e faz muito tempo que vc teve esta apaixonite ?

**Hatsune :** eu tinha 10 anos de idade , nem me lembro como é gostar de alguém mais , e vc ? já amou alguém ?

**Sora :** a pouco tempo atrás amei sim hehe... mas não deu certo .

**Hatsune :** uai , porque ?

**Sora :** nós brincávamos muito quando éramos crianças , mas um dia tivemos que mudar e nunca mais nos vimos , ai quando crescemos nos encontramos sendo vizinhos novamente .

**Hatsune :** ironia do destino *.*

**Sora :** hehe , começamos a namorar , mas não duramos muito tempo , nós percebemos que acabou o doce de quando éramos crianças .

**Hatsune :** nossa , que coisa em : /

**Sora :** pois é , ela se mudou agora novamente e nem penso em arrumar outra por agora , amar é uma coisa dolorosa e amarga

**Hatsune :** isso não é verdade , amar é uma coisa agridoce *sorriu* eu não me lembro de como é amar um garoto , mas o amor de mãe e de pai , e até namorados que se casam , são tão lindos . Não é só porque um romance não deu certo que os outros também não .

**Sora :** Vc tem razão , mas vc sabe bastante sobre o amor não é *sorriu*

**Hatsune :** acho que é porque meninas são mais expressivas hehe...

_**Alguém abriu a porta era Len .**_

**Len :** Mais que coisa em , não é hora pra ficar olhando as estrelas juntos ù.ú *ele foi até Hatsune pegou a mão dela e a puxou*

**Hatsune :** ei o que esta fazendo ? ù.ú

**Len :** pegando o que é meu u.u , e Sora faça o seu serviço .

**Sora :** ok ok , me desculpe , bye Hatsune *acenou*

_**Hatsune também acenou e sorriu e Len só observou .**_

_**Len a soltou no corredor ..**_

**Len :** mas será possível , não posso sair nenhum segundo que vc já esta dando encima de alguém .

**Hatsune :** EU NÃO ESTOU DANDO ENCIMA DE NINGUÉM , eu nuuunca precisei disso , é proibido converssar aqui nesta casa ? ò.ó

**Len :** não , mas pelo jeito vou ter que proibir ò.ó

**Hatsune:** só porque trabalho pra vc , não quer dizer que vc mande em mim em tudo .

**Len :** vc vai ter que açeitar querendo ou não , EU MANDO EM VC AGORA ¬¬

**Hatsune :** não manda não

**Len :** mando sim

**Hatsune :** NÃO

**Len :** SIM

**Rin :** vcs querem parar ? não acham que estão bem grandinhos para ficar brigando dessa maneira ?

**Len :** isso não é da sua conta Rin ù.ú

**Rin :** RUM seu grosso *seguiu adiante descendo as escadas*

**Len :** já esta na hora de dormir , melhor vc ir para seu quarto .

**Hatsune :** eu já iria sem vc mandar idiota *mostrou a lingua e se virou*

**Len :** fala sério vc pareçe um bêbêzinho ¬¬ *se virando ao oposto*

**~~~~s2~~~~**

_**Hatsune tomou um belo banho , escovou seus cabelos e olhou para o computador .**_

_Muitas coisas aconteçeram hoje , estou tão cansada..._

_**Ela desistiu de entrar no orkut e se jogou na cama até adormeçer...**_


	6. Um Dia Super Animado

_**Se passou algumas horas e Hatsune se levantou para beber um copo de leite...**_  
><em><strong>Ela desceu as escadas até chegar na cozinha.. Estava bebendo o leite até que 4 pessoas a assustaram<strong>_

BOOO

Hatsune jogou o leite tudo pra fora nas caras dos 4 .

**Hatsune :** s-Saito ? Mint ? Lira e Nagihiko ? o que estão fazendo aqui ?

**Saito :** yoo Hatsune-san ^^

**Mint :** yo . agora estou toda ensopada de leite *suspiro*

**Hatsune :** RUM , ninguém mandou vcs virem me atasanar ù.ú

**Lira :** foi idéia do Saito .

**Nagihiko :** viemos aqui pra beber água e nos encontramos , ai vc chegou e ele deu a idéia. *disse docemente*

**Hatsune :** eu ainda deveria ter te batido mais né SAITO ?

**Saito :** g-gomen-nasai T.T

**Mint :** hihi , eu já vou indo , o sono pesou agora x.x

**Lira e Nagihiko :** eu também .

**Saito :** até hoje de manhã Hatsune ^^ , a propósito , vc esta muito sexy com esta camisola preta de rendas .

**Hatsune :** o quêe ? deveria ter te batido muuuuuuuitoo mais ¬¬

_**Hatsune subiu as escadas novamente..**_

**Hatsune :** agora não sei como vou dormir depois desse susto T.T *abrindo a porta do quarto, e viu Len dormindo em sua cama*

**Hatsune :** e-eii o que vc esta fazendo aqui ?

**Len :** ham ? só me deu vontade de vir ai eu vim .*ele estava usando um pijama branco com listras finas azuis*

**Hatsune :** vc não tem toda essa privacidade pra vir entrando no meu qua...

_**Antes que Hatsune terminasse , Len a puxou para a cama ficando entre as pernas dela chegou bem pertinho de seus ouvidos e sussurrou..**_

**Len :** Eu tenho toda a privacidade pra vir aqui e fazer qualquer coisa que eu quizer com vc *dando uma mordida leve em sua orelha que fez Hatsune gemer*

**Hatsune :** n-não tem não ù.ú *super vermelha tentando tirar Len de cima dela devagar*

**Len :** Até coisas de adulto . *dando um sorriso malícioso começou a passar a mão na sua cocha subindo cada vez mais, lentamente*

**Hatsune :** eu posso te denúnciar por abuso sexual.

**Len :** eu te trancaria aqui , e não é abuso se vc querer *com a mão subindo para a cintura erguendo sua camisola*.

**Hatsune :** e-eu não quero , e se vc subir essa mão mais um pouco eu vou gritar *brava*

**Len :** eu não deixarei vc gritar .

**Hatsune :** e o que vc vai fazer , vc pode me comandar mas não pode me machucar ù.ú

**Len :** então tente gritar *subiu a mão ainda mais colocando-a em sua parte íntima*

_**Hatsune estava preparada para gritar quando Len a beijou profundamente tirando a mão de seu ''lugar íntimo'' e colocou em sua nuca aprofundando ainda mais o beijo , Hatsune tentou tira-lo mas acabou se deixando levar e em alguns segundos, línguas estavam em uma luta de dominação tão profunda que até saliva desceu da boca dos dois , um beijo bem saboroso .**_  
><em><strong>Ficaram 60 segundos se beijando até que se separaram ofegantes tentando recuperar o fôlego .<strong>_

**Hatsune :** p-porque vc fez issoooo *com um pouco de lágrimas nos olhos*

**Len :** eu falei pra vc não gritar , vc gritou pq vc quiz hehe.. .

**Hatsune :** O que vc queria que eu fizesse ¬¬ ?

**Len :** açeitasse *sorrindo*

**Hatsune :** ei eu quero me casar VIRGEM ò.ó .

**Len :** então fazer isso comigo não tem problema , já que vc vai viver aqui pelo resto da sua vida , praticamente somos casados .

**Hatsune :** isso não é verdade .

**Len :** é sim , pois eu não deixarei nenhum outro homem possuir vc .

**Hatsune :** NÃO

**Len :** SIM . *ele se levantou* bem , até amanhã cachorrinha , um dia desses vc ainda vai ter um filho meu hahaha *saiu correndo de seu quarto*

**Hatsune :** isso NUNCA vai aconteçeeerr *super brava*

_Ele roubou o meu primeiro beijo , aquele idiota , só não entendo porque eu não o empurrei , meu coração começou a acelerar e depois fiquei imóvel m-mas até que foi bom ._

**Hatsune :** mas o que é isso que vc esta pensando Hatsunee ? , esse menino me deixa maluca *dando tapinhas em sua cabeça se virou e adormeçeu*

**~~~~s2~~~~**

**Amanheçeu...**  
>Hatsune se levantou, vestiu seu ''empregada sexy'' amarrou seus cabelos em longas ''Maria Chiquinhas'' colocou sua meia com seus sapatos pretos .<br>Dokuro veio para a limpeza dos quartos .

**Hatsune :** yo Dokuro-chaan *disse saindo de seu quarto*

**Dokuro :** Yo Hatsune-san .

_**Ao longo do caminho até a cozinha ela foi encontrando todos os empregados .**_

**Hatsune :** yo Chiharu .

**Chiharu :** oláa Hatsune .

_**Saindo da enfermaria veio Mint .**_

**Mint :** olá Hatsunee .

**Hatsune :** yo Mint .

_**Hayate da despenssa gritou**_

**Hayate :** yooo Hatsuneee-sannn

**Hatsune :** hii Hayate-kun ^^

**Izumi :** Bom dia Hatsune .

**Hatsune :** Bom dia Izumi .

**Saito :** oláa Lindaa

**Hatsune :** olá Saito .

**Yuki :** yo Hatsunee ^^

**Hatsune :** yo Yuki , só trabalhando ?

**Yuki :** concerteza hehe..

**Louise :** olá Hatsune , que tal jogarmos depois ? escondido é claro .

**Hatsune :** yo Louise , quem sabe mais tarde ^^

**Lily :** olá Hatsune , feliz para cuidar do jardim ?

**Hatsune :** olá , sim sim , hoje eu acordei de muuito bom humor, não sei porque *sorriu brilhante*

**Kaito :** yo Hatsune ^^ , já esta se acostumando com o trabalho ?

**Hatsune :** eu já decidi , não tem como eu sair daqui tão cedo , então farei meu melhor como empregada ^^

**Shihiro :** é assim que se fala Hatsune :p

**Hatsune :** yo Shihiro ^^ , oi Aikaa

**Aika :** olá Hatsune-san .

**Kyoko :** Olá Hatsune -.*

**Hatsune :** Olá Kyoko , Misaki , Mai , Sora , Teruko , Masahiko ^^ .

**Mai :** você memorizou nossos nomes bem rápido Hatsune-san hehe...

**Misaki :** oláa

**Sora :** yoo Hat-san

**Teruko :** Bom vê-la feliz assim de manhã ^^ .

**Masahiko :** estas bem Hatsune ?

**Hatsune :** sim sim obrigado .

**descendo as escadas..**

**Rin :** yooo Miku-chan *pulou encima de Hatsune*

**Hatsune :** R-Rin vc esta me esmagando .

**Rin :** oh sim desculpe , onde vc esta indo agora ?

**Hatsune :** eu vou pegar o café da manhã do senhor preguiçoso .

**Rin :** vc esta tão brilhante hoje *olhando nos olhos de Hatsune*

**Hatsune :** estou o.o ?

**Rin :** sim ^^ , vc não esta apaixonada esta ?

**Hatsune :** m-mas é claro que não Rin , por quem me apaixonaria ?

**Rin :** não sei , talvez...o ''senhor preguiçoso''

**Hatsune :** isso concerteza não irá aconteçer .

**Rin :** ok ok bye bye vou ter que sair por alguns minutinhos .

**Hatsune :** até mais *caminhando até a cozinha*

**Lira :** yo Hatsunee

**Hatsune :** Yo Lira , Nagihiko.

**Nagihiko :** yoo Hatsune , o que vc vai levar para o mestre agora ?

**Lira :** vai levar o que Dokuro levava ? ovos com bacon , refrigerante , torradas , maçãs , doçes , bolachas , iorgute e batatas fritas ?

**Nagihiko :** ele que escolhia dessa maneira .

**Hatsune :** não não não , ele vai acabar obeso dessa maneira , vou levar um suco de laranja , algumas frutas e um misto quente .

**Lira :** vc vai revidar contra os gostos dele ?

**Hatsune :** pode ficar tranquila *sorriu* não vai aconteçer nada .

**Lira :** vc que sabe *fazendo o que Hatsune pediu*

_**Hatsune pegou a bandeja com o café da manhã e subiu as escadas até chegar no quarto de Len , colocou a bandeja encima de uma pequena mesa ao lado da cama e abriu as cortinas escuras deixando a luz entrar .**_

**Len :** ahh nãoo por favor Cachorrinha não faça isso , minha visão dói .

**Hatsune :** já esta na hora de acordar dorminhoco *tirando as cobertas de Len revelando seu pijama branco com listras azuis , ela rapidamente se lembrou da noite passada e ficou vermelha*

_**Len olhou para ela com seus lindos olhos azuis e perguntou**_

Vc esta se lembrando de ontem ? *sorriso malicioso*

**Hatsune :** c-cale a boca idiota *disse ainda hipnotizada pelo seu ponto fraco, aqueles olhos* só estou aqui fazendo meu trabalho

_**Hatsune pegou a bandeja encima da pequena mesa e colocou encima da cama de Len .**_

**Len :** porque vc mudou o café da manhã ?

**Hatsune :** vc é louco , comer aquilo tudo de manhã ? por isso que vc morre de preguiça o dia todo , comer coisas mais saudáveis ajuda no crescimento e na beleza ^^ , e vc fica com mais vigor para o seu dia-a-dia.

**Len :** Eu gosto de mim desta maneira ù.ú , não preciso mudar .

**Hatsune :** ah pare de reclamar e come logo , vc querendo ou não , ainda esta em fase de crescimento , aliás vc só tem 15 anos , e as pessoas fracas que não gostam de mudanças ¬¬ .

**Len :** mas não fico satisfeito só com isso .

**Hatsune :** *Suspiro* fala sério , vc se pareçe com uma criança as vezes .

**Len :** vc também é da mesma idade que eu ¬¬ , não pode falar nada .

**Hatsune :** Mas vc é mais infantil do que eu .

**Len :** não sou não

**Hatsune :** é sim

**Len :** não

**Hatsune :** sim .

**Len :** viu . vc esta discutindo comigo pareçendo uma criança :p

**Hatsune :** tch , não me compare a vc ¬¬ , coma rápido

**Len :** ok vou comer , mas só se vc colocar na minha boca .

**Hatsune :** o-oquêe ? , eu não sou sua mãe .

**Len :** vc ainda insiste em discutir comigo sobre isso ?

_**Hatsune se lembrou de ter decidido ser uma ótima empregada particular.**_

**Hatsune :** ok ok .

_**Hatsune partiu o misto quente em vários pedaços e com o garfo ia levando até Len que bebia o suco .**_

**Hatsune :** ele realmente mastiga muito bonitinho *.* , pareçe uma criançinha .

Após terminar ela levou as frutas até ele que comia sempre com um sorriso ''Anime'' (_N/A: Aquele sorriso que os personagens faz que fecham os olhos e dá um sorriso bem bonitinho_) com um leve vermelho em suas bochechas embelezando ainda mais seu lindo rosto .

**Hatsune :** porque esta tão feliz ? o.o

**Len :** eu não sei , mas hoje eu acordei de bom humor .

_**Eles terminaram e Len se trocou , usando uma calça jeans clara e uma camisa branca com duas listras azuis em sua manga e um tênis Azul com detalhes em branco .**_

**Len :** Cachorrinha , hoje vamos para a academia .

**Hatsune :** vamos é ?

**Len :** siim , depois desse café da manhã me deu vontade de fazer exercícios , estranho , fazia muuito tempo que não me dava esta vontade o.o

**Hatsune :** não falei ? foi o café da manhã saudável ^^ , estamos progredindo .

_**Len puxou Hatsune até a academia que ficava dentro do lote da mansão .**_

**Hatsune :** o quêe ? achei que iriamos em uma fora da mansão

**Len :** Aqui tem produtos que nenhuma academia tem ainda .

**Hatsune :** sério ?

**Len :** sim *puxou Hatsune mais uma vez para dentro da academia*

**Hatsune :** uauuu .

_**Os dois começaram a fazer as musculações , ficaram lá por horas e horas , pois havia milhares de equipamentos de ginástica , até que terminaram .**_

**Hatsune :** estou custando respirar *disse ofengante*

**Len :** isso foi muuito legal , antes eu vinha só com minha irmã , e não tinha graça , mas com vc aqui , esta mais divertido , não sei porque *sorriu ofegante*

**Hatsune :** e o que vamos fazer agora ?

**Len :** caminhada *puxando Hatsune novamente*

_**Eles foram até uma estrada estreita que rodiava todo o lote da mansão , era realmente enooorme , Len a pegou pelo braço e começou a correr feito um flash , rodiou a mansão umas 30 vezes .**_

**Hatsune :** JÁ CHEGA , eu não aguento mais , estou morta de cansaço T.T

**Len :** eu também

_**Os dois olharam um para o outro e começaram a dar gargalhadas .**_

**Hatsune :** Mas foi muuito divertido não foi ?

**Len :** foi sim ^^ , o que vc acha de irmos para a piscina ?

**Hatsune :** boa idéia , esta fazendo muito calor .

_**Os dois foram até a piscina pularam de roupa e tudo , e começaram a nadar de todos os jeitos , Hatsune foi até Len e abaixou sua cabeça na água **_

**Hatsune** **:** hahahahaha

**Len :** ah então é assim é ? *foi até Hatsune, mergulhou e puxou os pés dela*

**Hatsune :** eeiii , isso não vai ficar assim ò.ó

Assim os dois começaram a afogar uns aos outros , quase morrendo de rir por muuito tempo até que sairam .

**Hatsune :** vixe , e agora estamos todos molhados T.T

**Len :** isso não importa , ainda esta fazendo calor . Vamos tomar sorvete ?

**Hatsune :** vamoooss .

_**Len pegou um sorvete em uma máquina que tinha perto da piscina .**_

**Hatsune :** ebaa chocolate , meu sabor preferido .

**Len :** o meu é banana .

**Hatsune :** nãoo , chocolate é muuito melhor .

**Len :** não não , banana é melhor ¬¬

**Hatsune :** chocolate

**Len :** banana

**Hatsune :** chocolate

**Len :** banana

_**Com eles brincando o sorvete de Hatsune derreteu e caiu no seu colo .**_

**Len :** hahahahaha , viu essa foi sua punição

**Hatsune :** ah é ? *Hatsune passou a mão no seu colo , ficou suja de sorvete e passou na cara de Len*

**Len :** o quêe ? agora vc vai ver .

_**Os dois começaram a se lambuzar tudo com sorvete , na cara , na roupa e tudo mais .**_

**Len :** aqui tem parque de diversões . vamos ?

**Hatsune :** sério ? mas é clarooo.

_**Eles foram na montanha russa , na casa dos espelhos , na xícara de chá , na casa maluca , no carrinho de bate-bate , roda-gigante , tobogan gigante , até que chegaram em frente a casa fantasma .**_

**Len :** eai que tal ?

**Hatsune :** v-vc é doido ? eu não vou entrar ai de jeito nenhum .

**Len :** anda logo , não precisa ter medo , eu estou aqui *sorriu docemente e fez o coração de Hatsune acelerar*

**Hatsune :** ok mas não solte da minha mão em .

**Len :** Hi ^^ *pegou na mão dela*

_**Eles começaram a andar na casa fantasma , era bem interessante , estava tudo normal até que Hatsune olha pra trás e Vê uma mulher toda com vestido branco rasgado e com o cabelo longo preto tampando o rosto , ela andava no chão toda se quebrando fazendo um barulho estranho Hatsune gritou e saiu correndo puxando Len .**_

**Len :** OHE OHE ¬¬

**Hatsune :** ela quer me matar do coração *segurando o coração recuperando o fôlego*

_**Len observando aquilo começou a rir altamente .**_

**Hatsune :** ei isso não é engraçado .

**Len :** Não é isso sua boba , eu disse pra vc não se preocupar , eu estou aqui , enquanto eu estiver com vc não precisa temer a nada .

_**Eles ainda estavam com as mãos juntas , Len percebeu a força com que Hatsune estava apertando a mão dele .**_

**Len :** vc esta muito tensa , se acalme *sorriu*

_**Com aquele sorriso aos poucos Hatsune foi relaxando seu corpo , o deixando super em paz .**_

**Hatsune :** *suspiro* ok .

**Len :** vamos no planetário agora ?

**Hatsune :** sim ^^

_**Os dois foram para o planetário e encontraram Sora .**_

**Sora :** yo Hatsune , olá mestre ^^

**Len :** olá

**Hatsune :** yoo ^^

_**Sora saiu para fora do planetário e ficou lá , enquanto Len e Hatsune se sentavam para ver as estrelas .**_

**Len :** isso aqui esta muito lento , quero mais adrenalina .

**Hatsune :** e o que vc sugere ?

**Len :** tive uma idéia , as estrelas apareçem por causa de um DvD que fica lá atrás , se eu mudar o DVD e colocar um filme no modo 3d , ele vai detectar aonde precisa balançar hehe...

**Hatsune :** que idéia brilhante , mas será que vai dar certo ?

**Len :** vamos tentar né .

_**E assim ele fez , o filme começou a passar com o som bem alto e por todas as paredes e pelo teto , e nas partes que voava eles gritavam , nas partes de terror eles também gritavam , nas hora que girava eles também gritavam , na hora que pulava eles também gritavam , eles gritaram o filme todo .**_

**Hatsune :** hahahahaha , eu nunca vi um cinema tão legal assim

**Len :** na verdade , nem eu ^^

**Hatsune :** eu estou até tonta .

**Len :** eu também .

_**Eles sairam do planetério cambaleando e começou a chover .**_

**Hatsune :** pareçe até que estou bêbada , acho que deviamos ter maneirado com o filme .

**Len :** que nada , estava ótimo *cambaleando*

Hatsune Caiu no chão e se sujou toda de lama .

**Len :** hahahaha , isso que dá não prestar atenção por onde anda .

**Hatsune :** cale essa boca , encheu a mão de barro e jogou na cara de Len .

**Hatsune :** hahahahahaha

**Len :** haha muito engraçado *disse com sarcásmo*

_**Eles começaram a jogar lama uns nos outros , quase morrendo de rir , eles cairam no chão e sem forças para se levantarem foram rastejando até a mansão sem ninguém os ver , foi ficando só a lama para tráz , eles rastejaram até o quarto de Hatsune , sem nem ver por onde andavam eles se deitaram na cama todos sujos e adormeçeram profundamente...**_


	7. Sua Noiva ?

_**Hatsune acordou no meio da noite e olhou suas roupas , e ela estava de pijama e limpinha..**_

**Hatsune :** será que foi um sonho ? *disse sonolenta*

_**Ela se virou na cama e viu Len olhando diretamente para ela com aqueles olhos resplandecentes .**_

**Hatsune :** já vi que não ¬¬

**Len :** YO *sorriu*

**Hatsune :** o que vc esta fazendo na minha cama ?

**Len :** ontem como fizemos muita bagunça e depois assistimos aquele filme naquela altura e pulsação , ficamos meio que inconscientes .

**Hatsune :** eu só me lembro um pouco da parte que jogamos lama uns nos outros o.o

**Len :** deve ser que nós fomos tomar banho e nos arrumamos para dormir.

**Hatsune :** então isso quer dizer que vc veio para minha cama agora ¬¬

**Len :** mas eu acordei e já estava aqui o.o

**Hatsune :** nem me lembro de ter vestido esta roupa...

**Len :** talvez alguém que nos vestiu *o* .

**Hatsune :** *o* e se foi um garoto que me vestiu T.T ?

**Len :** e se foi um garoto que me vestiu também ?

**Hatsune :** ¬¬ tarado .

_**Os dois ficaram se olhando até se levantarem correndo do quarto , olharam para o lado e não viram as marcas de lama .**_

**Hatsune :** meuu deus , alguém pode ter me estuprado enquanto eu dormia .

**Len :** e alguém pode ter me molestado .

_**Os dois se entreolharam novamente e sairam correndo que nem cavalos , como estava tudo escuro e eles estavam de meias eles cairam rolando das escadas até chegarem ao chão firme , sairam se arrastando até dar de cara com Dokuro .**_

**Hatsune e Len :** DOKURO-CHAN ?

**Dokuro :** xii , não deveriam gritar tanto , oh mestre , o que o senhor esta fazendo aqui ?

**Len :** viemos para saber quem foi que nos trocou .

**Dokuro :** não sabia que vcs usavam flauda descartável o.o

**Hatsune :** hihihihihi *rindo baixinho*

**Len :** ela falou isso pra nós dois ¬¬

_**Hatsune fechou a cara na hora .**_ (_N/A: KKKKKKKK_)

**Hatsune :** hahaha muito engraçado ¬¬

**Dokuro :** só estou brincando com vcs ^^ , na verdade foi eu mesma que os troquei .

**Hatsune :** UFAA achei que algum garoto iria se aproveitar de mim T.T

**Len :** isso não descarta a idéia .

**Dokuro :** eii , eu não sou desse tipo . .

**Len :** bem , pelo menos foi uma mulher que me vestiu :p

**Dokuro :** todos já tinham ido dormir , e então eu vi marcas de lama grossa pelo chão e as segui até chegar no quarto de Hatsune e vi vcs dois deitados na cama abraçados . hihi

**Hatsune :** abraçados o.o ?

**Len :** então a coisa foi boa hehe...

**Hatsune :** cale essa boca Len ¬¬

**Dokuro :** sim , Chiharu já estava dormindo e eu não quis acordá-la , então limpei o chão , com muuito esforço levei vcs para o chuveiro e os dei um belo banho, e peguei as roupas que pude e coloquei em vcs , tirei o lençol , coloquei outro e deitei vcs novamente e mesmo assim vcs não acordaram .

**Hatsune e Len :** muitoo obrigadoo *pulando encima de Dokuro*

**Dokuro :** não precisam agradeçer , esse é só o meu trabalho *sorriu* agora eu já vou indo , estou morrendo de sono .

**Hatsune :** ok , Boa noite ^^

**Len :** Boa noite .

**Dokuro :** até amanhã .

_**Os dois subiram as escadas e chegaram no quarto de Hatsune novamente .**_

**Hatsune :** ei , já sabemos a verdade , vc pode ir pro seu quarto agora .

**Len :** fria como sempre não é Hatsune ? , eu não vou dormir aqui , só quero te mostrar uma coisa .

_**Len pegou na mão de Hatsune e a puxou até o jardim Midoriko .**_

**Hatsune :** m-mas o que aconteçeu com o jardim ?

**Len :** eu não sei , um dia a noite eu vim aqui e estava assim , nunca mostrei para ninguém até agora .

_**O jardim estava todo com luzes coloridas , as árvores de sakura estavam pareçendo uma cortina brilhante , onde cada fio que descia até o chão escorria pontos de luz , os ipês com suas flores super radiantes , o aroma do ar estava ainda mais delicioso do que antes , as flores no chão piscavam e se balançavam com o vento que pareçia uma música , não , isso era uma música .**_

**Hatsune :** isso é música ?

**Len :** esta pareçendo .

_**Eles deram um passo a frente e onde eles pisaram acendeu fazendo um som e depois se apagou .**_

_**Eles se entreolharam .**_

**Len :** eu só havia visto , mas nunca entrei .

**Hatsune :** acho que não vai aconteçer nada lá .

_**Hatsune começou a andar fazendo lindos sons .**_

**Len :** ei Hatsune espere *indo logo atráz*

_**O chafariz com a presença deles disparou uma chuva de brilhos com sons de entrelinhas caindo ao chão , com várias cores .**_  
><em><strong>Os dois ficaram encantados .<strong>_

**Hatsune :** tão...tão lindo , isso é maravilhoso Len *.*

**Len :** concerteza , vc esta ouvindo esse som ?

**Hatsune :** de onde vem ?

**Len :** esta vindo das árvores o.o

_**Os dois foram até uma árvore de sakura que estava perto , Hatsune pegou uma linha cintilante em sua mão e a encostou no ouvido , escutando algo...**_

**Hatsune :** é cochichos ?

**Len :** deixe-me ver *Fez a mesma coisa que Hatsune* não dá para entender , mas é cochicho mesmo o.o

**Hatsune :** não me diga *.* , árvores falam ? *foi andando de árvore em árvore ouvindo os cochichos*

**Len :** árvores não falam , mas essas daqui sim *.*

**Hatsune :** esta ouvindo esta música ?

**Len :** esta música , tão tranquila como o vento , Hatsune açeita dançar comigo ?

**Hatsune :** d-dançar com vc ?

**Len :** sim *sorriu docemente*

**Hatsune :** o-ok

_**Len foi até Hatsune com a mão esquerda segurou sua cintura enquanto a outra ficava junto com a dela no alto . Os dois começaram a dançar , com o vento da noite em seus cabelos , aquele aroma doce no ar , Len girava Hatsune delicadamente , ao som da música que se pareçia com uma valsa cantada por vozes de sereias , ele passava a mão lentamente nos braços dela até entrelaçarem suas mãos para chegarem perto uns dos outros novamente , eles esqueçeram o cansaço naquele momento , esqueçeram tudo , eles viajavam um no olhar do outro , ficaram dançando por muito tempo até Len descer Hatsune lentamente e a beijou apaixonadamente , com isso ele a deitou no chão ficando encima dela , continuando com o beijo apaixonado ele começou a descer as alças da camisola de Hatsune , que desciam facilmente pois sua pele era como um pêssego macio , enquanto isso Hatsune desabotoava a camisa de Len. Len desceu o vestido dela deixando a mostra seu sutiã cor de rosa , e então ele começou a beijar seu pescoço enquanto ela passava as mãos nas costas dele o apertando contra ela .**__** Quando ele foi para desabotoar o sutiã ele parou e analizou a situação , e sabia que aquilo não estava certo .**_

**Len :** o que estamos fazendo Hatsune ?

_**Hatsune não disse nada , seus olhos estavam sem brilho .**_

**Len :** Hatsunee *dando dois tapinhas fracos em seu rosto*

**Hatsune :** oh Len , o que vc esta fazendo encima de mim ? ¬¬ *o brilho de seus olhos voltaram*

**Len :** eu não sei denada , só me lembro de estarmos dançando .

**_Hatsune olhou para baixo e viu na situação que ela estava e se desesperou_**

**Hatsune :** EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO *os dois se levantaram rapidamente e vestiram suas roupas* quase que eu perco minha virgindade ù.ú

**Len :** acho que foi esse jardim .

**Hatsune :** ele nos deu tanta tranquilidade que até dormimos interiormente .

**Len :** ou talvez ele nos faça fazer o que realmente queremos *sorriso malicioso olhando para Hatsune*

**Hatsune :** isso concerteza não é ¬¬

**Len :** vc nem sabe u.u

**Hatsune :** muito menos vc .

**Len :** eu me pergunto o que fizemos o.o

**Hatsune :** coisa boa que não foi .

**Len :** concerteza foi :p

**Hatsune :** não

**Len :** sim

**Hatsune :** NãO

**Len :** SIM .

_**e assim eles se esqueçeram do jardim e entraram na mansão , no quarto de Hatsune...**_

**Hatsune :** eii , vc disse que não iria dormir aqui ù.ú

**Len :** Eu mudei de idéia hihi...

**Hatsune :** urghhh vc me passa tanta raiva .

**Len :** eu também te amo -.*

_**Os dois se deitaram olhando para o lado oposto , até Len vir por trás de Hatsune e a abraçar .**_

**Hatsune :** e-eii me solta , ou se não vou gritar *disse bravamente*

**Len :** vc se lembra o que aconteçeu na última vez que vc fez isso ?

_**Hatsune se calou na hora .**_

**Len :** HAHAHA eu amo ter o controle sobre vc .

**Hatsune :** cale essa boca .

_**Foram suas últimas palavras antes de adormeçerem...**_

_**3 meses se passaram...**_

**Len :** ei Cachorrinha , vamos apostar de novo quem chega primeiro até a cozinha de novo ?

**Hatsune :** eu não vou perder dessa vez *apontando para Len*

**Len :** muito menos eu ò.ó

_**Os dois sairam correndo esbarrando em todos os empregados enquanto Hatsune os cumprimentava .**_

**Izumi :** esses dois de novo *suspiro*

**Hayate :** eles passaram 3 meses só fazendo bagunça .

_**Eles correram pelos corredores e quando chegaram na escada já era tarde demais , e eles já estavam rolando escada a baixo , Hatsune se levantou primeiro e saiu correndo e Len foi logo atráz .**_

**Hatsune :** apesar de tudo eu ainda sou mais saudável do que vc hehe..

**Len :** isso nunca .

_**Hatsune estava beem perto de chegar quando Len pula e chega primeiro do que ela .**_

**Hatsune :** aahhh isso não é justo T.T .

**Len :** e eu sou melhor quando se trata de pular :p

**Lira :** vcs não se cansam de cair das escadas ?

**Hatsune :** pular não vale ù.ú se vc tivesse só correndo, eu que teria ganhado .

**Len :** por isso que eu pulei hehe...

**Nagihiko :** pareçe que não *suspiro*

_**Os dois tomaram seu café da manhã e subiram...**_

**Hatsune :** Len , que tal ajudármos todos os empregados ?

**Len :** o quê ? seria muuita coisa , não , não

**Hatsune :** larga de ser preguiçoso Len , nem é tanta coisa assim ò.ó

**Len :** eu não sou preguiçoso .

**Hatsune :** mas não pareçe . , eu achei que vc estava mudando , mas agora vi que vc é só um garoto mimado que não quer aprender nada .

**Len :** O QUÊE ? isso pede guerraaaa , eu vou lá e vou mostrar pra vc , que isso NÃO é verdadee. ò.ó

**Hatsune :** é assim que se fala ^^ .

_**Os dois subiram rapidamente para o quarto de Len e viram Dokuro e Chiharu.**_

**Hatsune :** Dokuro-chan , Chiharu-chan , pode deixar que hoje arrumamos os quartos .

**Dokuro :** ham o.O ? o-ok .

_**Eles rápidamente colocaram lençois novos , cortinas novas , limparam toda a mansão e tirou todas as poeiras .**_

**Len :** e-eu estou morrendoo

**Hatsune :** não seja tão dramático Len ¬¬

_**Eles foram até o almoxarifado e encontraram Izumi .**_

**Hatsune :** Izumi hoje vamos limpar toda esta bagunça ^^

**Izumi :** heee ? ok .

_**Eles tiraram todas as coisas que não tinham mais utilidade , e limparam tudo .**_

**Hatsune :** Hayate limparemos a despenssa .

**Hayate :** tudo bem .

**Hatsune :** Kyoko e Saito vamos limpar a piscina .

**Saito :** vcs que sabem hehe..

**Kyoko :** tudo bem ^^ .

**Hatsune :** Shihiro limparemos este salão .

**Shihiro :** ok.

**Hatsune :** Mai hoje limparemos o Salão de dança .

**Mai :** Hi Hi .

**Len :** Lavaremos os banheiros hoje Misaki .

**Misaki :** sério o.o ? ok .

**Hatsune :** Hoje após o banho escolheremos nossas roupas Masahiko .

**Masahiko :** ok vcs que sabem ^^ .

**Len :** Sayuri , hoje a decoração com flores será nossa .

**Sayuri :** tem certeza ? ok então .

**Hatsune :** Soraa , Hoje limparemos o Planetário hehe..

**Sora :** vixe , ok ^^'

**Len :** Louise arrumaremos a sala de jogos hoje .

**Louise :** h-hi .

**Hatsune :** Yuki hoje lavaremos as roupas .

**Yuki :** vcs estão animados hoje ^^

**Hatsune :** Mint eu vou cuidar dos nossos machucados de cair das escadas de hoje .

**Mint :** se esta tudo bem pra vcs .

**Len :** Lily faremos as compras hoje .

**Lily :** ah sim .

**Hatsune :** Aika nós vamos decorar os quartos com as flores hoje .

**Aika :** o-ok tudo bem ^^ .

**Hatsune :** Takara e Arata , vamos ficar no portão e cuidar do jardim da frente .

**Takara e Arata :** a seu dispor .

**Len :** nós faremos o almoço hoje Lira e Nagihiko .

**Lira :** vão é ?

**Nagihiko :** o.O vcs que sabem .

**Hatsune :** Akane chame todos os empregados para almoçar , nós serviremos hoje .

_**Todos os empregados vieram e se sentaram na loonga mesa enquanto Hatsune e Len os serviam .**_

**Len :** eu não acredito que estou fazendo isso ¬¬

**Hatsune :** pare de reclamar Len .

_**Todos terminaram , Len e Hatsune foi descansar na sala , aliás eles trabalharam muuito em pouco tempo .**_

**Dokuro :** estou impressionada com vcs o.o , o serviço que eu e Chiharu custamos fazer no dia , vcs dois fizeram tão rápido.

**Hatsune :** eu também nunca fiquei tão ágil assim .

**Len :** HAHA , nem eu , mas eu nunca cansei assim em toda minha vida...pensando bem aquele dia eu me cansei mais *disse pensando no dia em que brincou com Hatsune o dia todo*

**Dokuro :** eu já vou indo , tenho umas coisas para fazer ^^ . *subindo as escadas*

_**A campanhia tocou , Hatsune e Len se entreolharam...**_

**Hatsune :** vc vai , eu já abri muitas vezes :p

**Len :** Novamente não acredito que estou fazendo isso ¬¬ .

Ele se levantou e foi em direção a porta e a abriu , rápidamente alguém o abraçou super forte .

**Len :** e-ei vc esta me esmagando .

Ah , me desculpe meu amor , é que eu estava com muuuitas saudades *disse quebrando o abraço*

**Len :** saudades ?

_**Hatsune e Len observaram a sua frente e viram a imagem de uma garota , que pareçia ter a mesma idade que eles , com cabelos longos castanhos claros olhos castanhos claros , usando um vestido nem largo nem apertado branco com uma estrela azul escuro no meio e umas listras do lado azul também , com uma meia branca com detalhes azuis e um sapato preto .**_

Não vai me dizer que não se lembra de mim .

**Len :** na verdade eu não lembro o.o

Que cruel Len *com lágrimas nos olhos* , sou eu Hinari Miki , sua noiva *sorriu*

**Len :** O QUÊEE ? MIKI ? por onde vc esteve por todo este tempo ?

**Hatsune :** _n-noiva ?_

**Miki :** bem , eu estava só viajando com meus pais , mas não resisti e tive que voltar para ver vc meu amorzinho *fazendo biquinho e apertando as bochechas de Len*

**Len :** eii isso dóoii

**Miki :** oh me desculpe ^^ , e quem é ela ?

**Len :** ah sim , esta é Hatsune Miku minha...

**Hatsune :** Sou a empregada PARTICULAR de Len , prazer em conheçê-la *se curvando*

**Miki :** empregada particular o.O ? bem , Len não vai precisar mais de vc agora , pois de agora em diante EU serei sua empregada particular , não é meu amor ?

**Rin :** MIKI o que esta fazendo aqui ?

**Miki :** oh Rin , voltei , se esqueçeu de que eu sou noiva do seu irmão ?

**Rin :** ù.ú pra mim vc nunca foi .

**Miki :** haha vc querendo ou não assim será . Bom meu amor , vamos fazer uma caminhada ?

**Len :** acho melhor ficarmos aqui , estou muito cansado .

**Miki :** não , não, vamos logo *puchando Len pelas escadas*

_**Rin desceu das escadas rapidamente até Hatsune .**_

**Rin :** eu sempre odiei esta garota .

**Hatsune :** eu não entendi nada até agora o.o

**Rin :** nossos pais eram muuito amigos dos pais de Miki , por muitas vezes que passamos por coisas ruins os pais de Miki que nos ajudou em tudo que precisávamos , antes de nossos pais irem para a viajem fizeram Len prometer que se casaria com ela , já que este era o sonho dos pais dela , eles gostavam muito de Len .

**Hatsune :** prometer...é uma grande responsábilidade...

**Rin :** Len faria tudo por nossos pais , até mesmo se casar com esta dai ¬¬ , eu já vou indo preciso sair .

_**Rin saiu da mansão..**_

**Hatsune :** não gostei dessa garota nenhum pouco ù.ú

_**Hatsune subiu as escadas para ir cuidar do jardim e viu Miki e Len caminhando muito felizes converssando .**_  
><em><strong>Ela pegou rapidamente o regador com força e começou a molhar as plantas se mordendo de raiva .<strong>_

**Hatsune :** então vc será a empregada particular dele ? então que seja ò.ó

_**Ela terminou e foi guardar o regador na despenssa .**_

**Hayate :** yo Hatsune novamente ^^

**Hatsune :** oi ò.ó *guardando o regador*

**Hayate :** aconteçeu algo Hatsune-san o.o ?

**Hatsune :** não aconteçeu nada .

**Hayate :** então porque esta brava ?

**Hatsune :** EU NÃO ESTOU BRAVA , PORQUE EU ESTARIA ? NÃO ACONTEÇEU NADA , EU REALMENTE NÃO ESTOU BRAVA Ò.Ó

**Hayate :** *tremendo de medo* o-o-ok , vc não esta brava eu entendi...

já estava escureçendo e Hatsune foi tomar um banho para arejar a cabeça , vestiu um vestido bem leve verde e soltou seus cabelos , estava fazendo muito calor , então ela se sentou na janela vendo o céu já em um azul escuro , até alguém bater na porta .

**Hatsune :** Len...será que é vc ? *correndo e abrindo a porta*

**Lily :** yo Hatsune

**Hatsune :** ham o.O ? Lily ? o que esta fazendo aqui ?

**Lily :** só vim converssar ^^

**Hatsune :** ah sim , entre .

_**Lily entrou e as duas se sentaram na cama .**_

**Hatsune :** o que aconteçeu ?

**Lily :** eu vi a maneira como vc falou com Hayate , e andei pensando , vc esta brava , mas ninguém sabe por que , mas depois cheguei em uma conclusão vc sabe porque esta zangada ? .

**Hatsune :** eu não sei também , eu estava de boa mas depois eu começei a ficar com muita raiva de algo , mas não sabia do que , o que vc sugere ?

**Lily :** vc estava de boa hoje de manhã , e depois do almoço que vc ficou assim .

**Hatsune :** foi ? nem percebi .

**Lily :** foi depois do almoço que Miki chegou também *olhar sarcástico*

**Hatsune :** o que vc esta ensinuando ?

**Lily :** vc é muito lerda Hatsune ¬¬ , vc não percebe , essa raiva que vc esta sentindo é ciúmes :D

**Hatsune :** OQUÊE ? isso é impossível , ciúmes de Len ? vc sabe que só ficamos brigando ¬¬

**Lily :** foi assim que meu pai e minha mãe se casaram hehe..

**Hatsune :** não , eu não posso estar com ciúmes dele .

**Lily :** pense como quizer , mas disso eu entendo e eu sei que é ciúmes :p *disse saindo de seu quarto*

**Hatsune :** isso não é ciúmes .

**Lily :** é siim

**Hatsune :** NÃOO

**Lily :** SIIM *descendo as escadas*

**Hatsune :** essa coisa de ciúmes não combina comigo ¬¬

_**Hatsune apagou a luz e se deitou , mas não conseguiu dormir...**_

_**3 horas se passaram...**_

ahhh drogaa , não consigo dormir , essas...3 horas foram as mais longas de toda minha vida...e-eu vou ver o que ele esta fazendo .

_**Hatsune se levantou e saiu de seu quarto e abriu a porta do quarto de Len , mas quando percebeu...**_

_Miki esta...ao lado dele ? estão tão perto um do outro...então é isso , para deixar alguém se deitar desta maneira com ele , ele deve gostar mesmo dela , não posso competir com uma garota rica de cabelos normais , enquanto os meus são azuis , e não tenho dinheiro nem para pagar um apartamento direito_

_**Hatsune fechou a porta e saiu correndo até o jardim , novamente ele estava com suas luzes sobrenaturais maravilhosas , em cada passo uma luz brilhava no chão com sons lindos , enquanto o cháfariz explodiu com suas pequenas estrelinhas caindo como cachoeira .**_

Esse lugar realmente me encanta...

_**Ela se sentou em um banco em frente ao cháfariz e em baixo de uma linda árvore de sakura , com pequenas pétalas a cair com o vento lentamente e respirou fundo .**_

**Hatsune :** O amor é tão insignificante , só vem para magoar as pessoas , estou com tanto ódio daquela garota . quem ela pensa que é para chegar e tomar Len de mim ù.ú m-mas o que é isso que eu estou pensando ? *dando tapas em sua cabeça* não adianta eu tentar esconder de mim mesma , isso é ciúmes ?

_Mas é claro que é..._

**Hatsune :** o.O quem esta falando ?

_Eu sou esta árvore atrás de vc ._

_**Hatsune rapidamente olhou para a linda árvore de sakura .**_

**Hatsune :** isso é impossivel , uma árvore que fala .

_esse é o seu problema , falar que as coisas são impossiveis , foi desta maneira que vc se apaixonou por Len ._

**Hatsune :** me...apaixonar ?

_Vc é uma garota teimosa , que esconde os sentimentos e até mesmo não os entende , desde o momento em que vc entrou aqui pela primeira vez , eu já vi que vc era indecisa , nunca soube de verdade o que queria . Quando vcs pegaram em mim , eu senti os sentimentos que haviam dentro de vcs , e tentei ajudar colocando esse sentimento para fora ._

**Hatsune :** ei então foi vc que fez aquilo ?

_Sim , e me arrependo de não ter deixado isso aconteçer por mais tempo ._

**Hatsune :** o que vc é na verdade ?

_Eu sou Midoriko ._

**Hatsune :** o que ? Midoriko é o nome da mãe de Len e Rin , que já morreu a muito tempo .

_Não , a verdadeira Midoriko , sou eu... a muito tempo atráz existia uma pequena flor , que nasceu bem em frente de mim , meu sonho era me tornar uma humana , para viver normalmente e ver a vida de outro modo , então usei minhas forças que juntei durante anos para trasformar aquela flor em uma humana , e então ela se tornou Midoriko depois que entrei em seu corpo ._

**Hatsune :** m-Midoriko era uma...árvore ?

_Sim , vivi por muitos anos cuidando deste jardim que como não me tinha as flores começaram a murchar , sem esse jardim , se eu morrece como humana não poderia voltar nunca mais e desapareçeria para sempre , então cuidei desse jardim como se fosse minha vida , se fosse sol ou chuva não importava o frio ou o calor , eu tinha que cuidar desse lugar , mas não adiantava , até que um dia Lenny apareçeu ._

**Hatsune :** Lenny ?

_Lenny veio para me ajudar a cuidar das flores , ele me via todos os dias , todas as manhãs e disse que queria ajudar , ele já tinha uma mansão em frente ao jardim , o tempo foi passando e fomos nos apaixonando... aquela vez , pela primeira vez eu compreendi o coração dos humanos , nos casamos , ele murou em volta do jardim fazendo-a parte da mansão e tivemos Len e Rin , quando eles fizeram 6 anos de idade , fomos convocados para ir até a Espanha com um trabalho muito bom , decidimos ir , nos despedimos , até me lembro que disse para Rin que quando eu for embora para qualquer lugar que seja , é só ela olhar para esta árvore , que eu estaria lá ._

**Hatsune :** por isso ela estava aqui aquele dia .

_Sim , resolvemos viajar sem medo , mas eu havia me esqueçido dos perigos dos humanos , e quando menos esperávamos o avião caiu , todos morreram e então minha alma voltou para esta árvore ._

**Hatsune :** vc não sente falta de Lenny ?

_Sinto , muita falta , apesar de tudo , não me arrependo nenhum pouco de ter me tornado humana , se pudesse , me tornaria novamente ._

**Hatsune :** e pq não pode ?

_Um humano só tem uma vida , e as árvores mestres só podem ter uma vida humana ._

**Hatsune :** mestre ?

_Sou eu quem dou vida a este jardim...cada detalhe deste jardim faz parte de mim , pena que eu não viverei por muito tempo ._

**Hatsune :** c-como assim ? vc esta tão nova e linda .

_Isso é só uma mera aparência , já vivi por 2 mil anos , espécies como eu não vivi mais do que isso , estou perdendo a minha força e logo não poderei ver Len e Rin *com voz triste*_

**Hatsune :** mesmo com meus cuidados ? vc não pode ir embora , vc é a mãe deles , vc que os trouxe a paz nos momentos dificeis , se vc ir , então o que será deles ?

_Eles já sabem o que devem fazer , a vida continua , a fila anda , tudo muda , e temos que açeitar as mudanças , as vezes nos magoamos mas precisamos seguir em frente , sabendo que de todas as maneiras aquilo vai acabar de algum jeito , querendo ou não se é para ser será ._

**Hatsune :** se é para ser...será...

_Tudo vem ao seu tempo Hatsune , seja apenas voçê , quando as coisas estiverem tristes , então sorria..._

_**A voz desapareçeu e Hatsune acordou...**_

**Hatsune :** e-eu estava dormindo ? *olhou para tráz e viu a linda árvore de sákura*

_**Ela se levantou e reverênciou árvore .**_

**Hatsune :** Muito obrigado Midoriko-sama *se virou e saiu*

_De nada...Hatsune..._

**~~~~s2~~~~**

_**Amanheçeu...**_

**Hatsune :** wuaahhhh dormi muito bem depois de ir naquele jardim ^^ .

_**Dokuro entrou...**_

**Dokuro :** Yo Hatsune , Bom dia .

**Hatsune :** Bom dia Dokuro-chan .

_**Ela se trocou e saiu , desceu as escadas e foi para cozinha .**_

**Lira :** olá Hatsune-san

**Nagihiko :** oláa

**Hatsune :** oláa meninas .

**Miki :** oh vc esta aqui ?

**Hatsune :** ¬¬ estou sim .

**Miki :** se veio aqui para pegar o café da manhã de Len , pode deixar que eu mesma levarei u.u

**Hatsune :** faça o que quizer ¬¬ . *saiu , subiu as escadas e foi até a despenssa*

**Hayate :** olá Hatsune .

**Hatsune :** olá Hayate ^^

**Hayate :** quer o regador novamente ?

**Hatsune :** siim

**Hayate :** aqui *entregando*

_**Hatsune já ia saindo mas deu um passo atrás..**_

**Hatsune :** ah Hayate me desculpe por ontem , quando gritei com vc : /

**Hayate :** não se preocupe Miku-chan , todos tem sua razão , e sei que vc tinha a sua .

**Hatsune :** obrigado . *correu até chegar no jardim*  
>Não posso fazer nada por vc Midoriko , mas espero que pelo menos os meus cuidados ajudem ao menos um pouquinho .<p>

_**Ela molhou as plantas cuidadosamente cantando para elas .**_

**Hatsune :** Mesmo triste , sorria . Foi isso o que ela disse .

**Kaito :** Hatsune-saannn

**Hatsune :** oh Kaito *correu até Kaito que estava no corredor* o que vc precisa ?

**Kaito :** só estava me lembrando , seu aniversário é amanhã não é ?

**Hatsune :** sim ^^ , eu já estava até me esqueçendo , dia 31 de Agosto , chegou tão rápido... , mas porque vc esta lembrando isso ?

**Kaito :** amanhã eu não estarei aqui , sou empregado particular de Rin agora e sairei com ela amanhã , então vim dar o seu presente adiantado .

**Hatsune :** não precisava se incomodar com presen...

_**Antes que ela pudesse terminar Kaito a beijou profundamente , e neste exato momento uma pessoa inesperada apareçeu .**_


	8. Amigos e Inimigos

H-HATSUNE ?

_**Kaito parou o beijo rápidamente e os dois olharam em direção a voz...**_

**Hatsune :** LEN ? N-não é nada do que vc esta pen...

**Len :** não precisa me explicar nada Hatsune *sério* eu já percebi o que está havendo aqui , eu não sabia que vc estava tão assanhado assim Kaito .

**Kaito :** Só estava dando um presente de aniversário pra ela *sorriso sarcastico*

**Len :** humm... desde quando vc se tornou um garoto rebelde ? *sorriso malicioso*

**Kaito :** desde quando me tornei empregado particular de Rin .

**Len :** eu poderia te expulsar *disse com muita raiva*

**Kaito :** Vc sabe que não pode fazer isso , assim como Rin também não pode expulsar Hatsune hehe *disse puxando Hatsune para si*

**Len :** Mas , apesar de tudo , ela ainda é MINHA empregada particular *indo até Kaito e puxando Hatsune para si*

**Kaito :** Oh , não seja assim Len , vc é noivo e esta querendo tirar minha Hatsune ? *disse e puxou Hatsune novamente para si*

**Len :** ela nunca foi sua ò.ó

**Kaito :** mas agora é .

**Len :** então vamos deixar com que ela escolha por si mesma .

**Kaito :** contarei até 5 então , e se ela não sair de meus braços é porque ela me ama .

1...2...

_Porque eu não saio do lugar ? eu quero sair , mas algo me prende , desta maneira Len vai pensar que eu amo Kaito ._

3...4...

_Meu Deus me ajude..._ *as imagens de Len e Miki vieram em sua mente , fazendo Hatsune ficar ainda mais séria sem se mover*

e...5.

**Kaito :** OH pareçe que ela me escolheu :p

**Len :** então é desta maneira não é ? mas o que eu poderia esperar , te fiz minha empregada particular contra a sua vontade , fiz coisas que vc nunca quiz só estive atrapalhando vocês dois... podem continuar o que estavam fazendo *expressão séria* eu não me importo , e não irei atrapalhar mais.

_**Len seguiu em frente com passos pesados e depois desceu as escadas se mordendo de raiva .**_

**Hatsune :** porque vc fez isso kaito ? *disse com lágrimas nos olhos*

**Kaito :** porque eu me apaixonei por vc , e vc me escolheu não foi ?

**Hatsune :** não pense errado , eu não sei porque eu não me movimentei naquela hora , mas eu nunca amei você ò.ó

**Kaito :** então suponho que vc ama Len ?

**Hatsune :** e-eu não sei , eu estou muito confusa .

**Kaito :** eu não me importo se você ama ele , só sei que um dia vou te ter só pra mim *empurrando Hatsune contra a parede*

**Hatsune :** o-oque aconteçeu com o Kaito que eu conheço ?

**Kaito :** aquilo era só finjimento e só os idiotas acreditaram haha *prendeu os braços de Hatsune contra a parede*

**Hatsune :** m-me solte agora ò.ó

**Kaito :** só se vc me der um beijo *sorriso malicioso*

**Hatsune :** não darei .

**Kaito :** então eu vou roubar *Kaito novamente a beijou profundamente*

_**Hatsune lutou para sair e não conseguiu enquanto Kaito começou a passar a mão pelo seu corpo , começou pelos seios e foi descendo cada vez mais até que Hatsune conseguiu se soltar e o empurrou .**_

**Hatsune :** EU TE ODEIO KAITOO *saiu correndo até as escadas de onde caiu bem feio*

**Dokuro :** Hatsune-san , vc esta bem ? *levantando Hatsune*

**Hatsune :** está tudo bem Dokuro-chan *sorriu quando uma pequena lágrima caiu*

**Dokuro :** eu vou chamar Mint para fazer um curativo ai , sua testa esta sangrando o.o *puxando Hatsune até a enfermaria*

**Mint :** nossa , dessa vez vc caiu muito feio em Hatsune , seus braços também se machucaram , suba aqui nesta cama .

**_Hatsune subiu e Mint rapidamente fez o curativo , colocando faixas em seus braços e em volta de sua cabeça ._**

**Mint :** pronto ^^ , vê se toma cuidado da próxima vez .

**Hatsune :** obrigado Mint *se virou friamente e saiu*

**Miki :** QUERO TODOS OS EMPREGADOS AQUI IMEDIATAMENTE ...

_**Todos os empregados desceram rapidamente e Hatsune ficou de tráz da parede só escutando .**_

**Miki :** chamei vcs aqui para dar uma ótima notícia , eu e Len vamos nos casar *sorriu estéricamente*

**Hatsune :** o-oquê ó.ò ?

_**Todos os empregados converssaram entre si , até que Lily arriscou e perguntou :**_

**Lily :** Mas Len , o senhor açeitou isso ? o mestre ama ela ?

**Hatsune :** o que ele dirá ?

**Len :** sim , foi eu mesmo quem pediu ela em casamento, não pediria isso se não a amasse, pretendo me casar com ela o mais rápido possível *disse sériamente*

_**Hatsune caiu lentamente no chão de joelhos e lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos .**_

De novo ? estou sentindo uma dor tão tão forte , que eu preferia morrer do que senti-la , é insuportável *disse fechando os olhos com a mão no coração*

_**Ela correu rápidamente para o jardim , já estava escureçendo e ela se sentou novamente no banco em frente a árvore de sakura que ainda estava sem luz .**_

**Hatsune :** Aqui é o único lugar onde eu me sinto leve e me acalmo *suspiro triste*

_Não deviamos ter feito ele prometer se casar com Miki ._

**Hatsune :** Midoriko ? *olhou para tráz e logo para frente de novo* ele não escolheu ela por promessa eu tenho certeza .

_Não tenha tanta certeza assim...Foi a única coisa que nos conveio por tudo que eles nos fez de bom , os pais de Miki realmente eram incríveis ._

**Hatsune :** Nem tenho vontade de entrar novamente hoje , estou muito bem por aqui .

_Você não poderá ficar aqui para sempre ._

**Hatsune :** eu sei...mas...ao menos um pouco para descansar .

_Amanhã é seu aniversario não é ?_

**Hatsune :** sim , mas acho que será o pior aniversário de toda minha vida , longe de meus pais , de meus amigos , e vendo a pessoa de quem tenho ciúmes com outra garota .

_Que você ama eu digo ._

**Hatsune :** é..talvez eu ame ele .

_Não precisa esconder mais para si mesma , se o amor é forte a dor é forte , se seu amor por ele fosse pouco a dor seria pouca , você me entende ?_

**Hatsune :** entendo , você tem razão...eu me apaixonei por ele , sem até mesmo perceber , pena que o amor só vem da minha parte .

_Você não sabe , talvez ele só tenha ficado com raiva por que viu você beijando outro._

**Hatsune :** talvez seja...mas Len não é disso , ele não demonstra gostar de mim nem nada , não quero me lembrar disso agora , me corrói por dentro .

_Te ajudarei a dormir mais rápido , sei que vc nem dormiria hoje , mas precisa descansar._

_**As pétalas de Sakura começaram a cair lentamente sobre Hatsune que aos poucos foi adormecendo...**_

_**Amanheçeu...**_

_**E Hatsune acordou com a luz do sol brilhando em seu rosto e a brisa suave a passear por seus cabelos .**_

**Hatsune :** eu poderia ficar aqui para sempre *deu um sorriso brilhante*

_Feliz aniversário Hatsune Miku ._

**Hatsune :** Obrigado Midoriko , por tudo .

_Agora vá , tente apenas sorrir ._

_**Hatsune andou adiante até entrar na mansão que veio Lily correndo e a abraçou .**_

**Lily :** Feliz aniversário Hatsuneee ^^ .

**Hatsune :** obrigado Lily , mas como vc sabia ?

**Lily :** antes de Kaito sair ele me disse .

**Hatsune :** a é , Rin e ele iriam sair .

**Lily :** sinto muito amiga *com voz triste*

**Hatsune :** mas por que ?

**Lily :** que a pessoa que você ama irá se casar com outra .

**Hatsune :** ah , n-não precisa se preocupar comigo quanto a isso , uma vez uma pessoa me disse que o que tiver que ser meu será , esse não é o caso de Len *disse querendo sorrir mas sua voz suou como abalada*

**Lily :** te desejo sorte .

**Hatsune :** eu também me desejo isso , agora já vou indo ao trabalho...

**~~~~s2~~~~**

_**Hatsune ajudou todos os empregados com seus trabalhos e recebeu vários parabéns ela estava até um pouco feliz , era a hora de servir chá no quarto de Len , a hora mais aterrorizante .**_

**Hatsune :** olá *Hatsune abriu a porta*

_**Mas para seu desagrado Len estava em beijos fortes e profundos com Miki mas parou ao vê-la .**_

**Hatsune :** m-m-me desculpe ter atrapalhado , eu só vim trazer seu chá .

**Miki :** ei garota , não lhe demos permissão para ir entrando assim , logo agora que a coisa estava ficando boa não é meu amor ?

_**As mãos de Hatsune começaram a tremer e a bandeja com o chá caiu bem em sua perna .**_

**Miki :** vc é muito desastrada garota , limpe isto imediatamente e saia daqui .

_**Len se levantou rápidamente e foi até Hatsune e a pegou estilo noiva .**_

**Len :** já já eu volto Miki , não precisa se preocupar *e saiu rápidamente*

**Hatsune :** não deveria ter deixado ela sozinha , um noivo nunca faz isso com sua noiva .

**Len :** ela está bem , mas você se machucou .

_**Ele a levou para o banheiro se agachou e pegou a perna de Hatsune ligou o chuveiro e começou a molhar a perna de dela .**_

**Hatsune :** o-o que está fazendo ?

**Len :** isto é uma queimadura , a água vai resfriar , sente menos dor agora ?

**Hatsune :** s-sim .

_**Ele desligou o chuveiro e se levantou .**_

**Len :** deveria prestar mais atenção da próxima vez *Deu um sorriso doce que fez Hatsune estremecer*

**Hatsune :** obrigado *e ele se foi da visão de Hatsune*

_**é isso , ele deve estar muito feliz com ela , para sorrir daquela maneira , ahh já chega disso , preciso me endireitar , esta tudo bem agora , ele esta feliz e eu também estarei feliz .**_

_**Mas a imagem de Len e Miki se beijando veio a sua mente , e derrepente lágrimas desceram de seu rosto .**_

**Hatsune :** m-mas o que é isso ? eu nem pensava em chorar *mas as lágrimas desciam mais e mais não adiantava o quanto ela limpasse*

_**Ela se entregou ao choro e chorou por muitos e muitos minutos, lavou seu rosto , ainda com os olhos inchados e saiu...**_

**Miki :** ei vc havia se esqueçido de limpar lá sua estúpida , deixou por conta de meu Len ¬¬

**Hatsune :** me desculpe , não aconteçerá de novo .

**Miki :** é bom mesmo , e só pra você ficar sabendo , hoje eu e Len vamos nos casar no cartório .

**Hatsune :** e porque você está me dizendo isso ?

**Miki :** pela maneira como você olha pra ele , saiba que ele esta decidido a viver comigo para sempre , então saia do nosso caminho .

**Hatsune :** não me interesso por Len e muito menos por sua vida , estou aqui a serviço , e ele sabe muito bem o que está fazendo e eu também , só espero que vcs sejam muito felizes .

**Miki :** seremos u.u .

_**Miki e Len sairam e Hatsune ficou pensando na vida , em tudo .**_

_**3 horas se passaram e eles voltaram agarrados um ao outro .**_

**Miki :** ahh meu amor , foi lindo , agora estamos casados oficialmente ^^

**Len :** sim ^^ *ele olhou para frente e viu Hatsune e rápidamente ficou sério*

_**Hatsune já estava lá encima olhou para Len e seguiu até o jardim .**_

**Hatsune :** Hoje eu não estou muito bem .

_Porque não tenta dançar ? talvez melhore ._

**Hatsune :** tem razão ^^

_**A doce melodia das árvores e do vento , as flores a irem pra lá e pra cá , Hatsune sentiu a onda e entrou no ritmo , girava e girava e seus cabelos lindos voavam com o vento. Len chegou e começou a observar como ela dançava lindo , e ela era ainda mais linda naquele jardim , cada passo delicado que ela fazia o coração de Len se derretia , depois de alguns minutos ele teve que sair .**_

_**Hatsune terminou a dança e foi para o corredor quando Miki veio .**_

**Miki :** hoje é seu aniversário não é ?

**Hatsune :** é sim . Porque ?

**Miki :** porque eu tenho um presente pra você , mas não sei se você vai gostar hehe , pelo menos eu gostarei e muito .

**Hatsune :** e o que você quer ?

**Miki :** bem...sou esposa oficial de Len agora , e também tenho os seus direitos , e agora eu ordeno que você saia desta mansão...para sempre .

**Hatsune :** o-oquê ? onde está Len ?

**Miki :** ele saiu e vai demorar , mas antes converssamos e ele está de acordo ^^ , não precisamos mais de você aqui , agora desapareça das nossas frentes *sorriso malicioso*

**Hatsune :** S-se esse é o desejo de Len então eu irei ò.ó .

_**Hatsune se virou , foi para seu quarto e arrumou suas coisas rápidamente , se trocou vestindo um vestido vermelho colado até a cintura e o resto era rodado com uma sandália vermelha e soltou seus cabelos , segurou suas duas malas grandes e saiu do quarto .**_

**Hatsune :** diga para Len que eu não preciso mais das coisas que sobraram no quarto .

**Miki :** até mais , tolinha hehe...

_**Elas foram para a porta de madeira luxuosa .**_

**Hatsune :** só tenho uma coisinha para te dizer .

**Miki :** o que é ?

**Hatsune :** eu odeio você , desde o momento em que eu te vi *sorriu brilhantemente*

**Miki :** que conheçidencia , pois comigo foi da mesma maneira . *e fechou a porta*

_**Hatsune saiu chorando olhando para o portão onde Takara e Arata já não estavam mais , pois eles também tinham sido demitidos por Miki .**_

**Hatsune :** eu e Len estávamos indo tão bem , até essa garota chegar e estragar tudo , não poderia ficar pior poderia ?

_**Derrepente uma chuva forte começou .**_

**Hatsune :** poderia *suspiro*

**~~~~s2~~~~**

**Len :** Miki , onde estão os empregados o.o ?

**Miki :** oh meu amor , você voltou rápido ^^

**Len :** você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta .

**Miki :** bem...hehe... eu sou sua esposa agora , e agora também tenho direitos aqui não é ? então eu vi que não precisávamos deles , vamos viver só nois dois aqui amor ^^

**Len :** n-não me diga que você...

**Miki :** eu expulsei todos eles meu amor , estará tudo bem ^^

**Len :** você expulsou a Hatsune também ?

**Miki :** mas é claro , ela era a que menos fazia falta aqui .

**Len :** QUEM TE DEU ESSE DIREITO ? ELA ERA MINHA EMPREGADA PARTICULAR Ò.Ó

**Miki** : m-mas eu posso fazer isso , eu tenho esse direito pelos papeis do casamento o.o

**Len :** ESSES PAPEIS NÃO DIZEM NADA .

**Miki :** ahh e porque você está tão nervoso assim por causa dessa garota idiota ?

**Len :** essa garota , tem muito mais qualidades do que você , e você não chega nem aos pés dela .

**Miki :** ah é ? então você escolhe , ou nosso casamento ou ela ò.ó

**Len :** eu prefiro ela ò.ó

**Miki :** o-oquêeee ?

**Len :** isso mesmo que você escutou , EU PREFIRO ELA , milhões de vezes mais do que qualquer pessoa .

**Miki :** você vai revidar a promessa com nossos pais ?

**Len :** Meus pais só queriam minha felicidade , tenho certeza de que eles ficariam muito felizes com a escolha que eu fizesse *Len abriu a porta e saiu na chuva*

**Miki :** LEN , AONDE VOCÊ VAI ? *correndo atráz dele*

**Len :** *empurrou Miki* não venha atráz de mim , você acabou com a minha alegria e a da Hatsune também , fui um tolo por todo esse tempo por não perceber como ela se sentia , não quero ver você nunca mais na minha vida , espero que quando eu voltar você já tenha ido embora...PARA SEMPRE Ò.Ó .

_**Ele saiu correndo desesperado para encontrar o amor da vida dele , olhou por todos os cantos e todos os lugares , as ruas estavam vazias , ficou por muito tempo tentando achá-la .**_

**Len :** _será que ela já se foi ? nunca mais verei ela novamente ?_ *lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos e se juntaram com a chuva*  
><em>Não posso perder alguém tão preciosa como você... me ensinou tantas coisas , demorei muito para perceber que aquela alegria que eu sentia quando estava perto de você , era Amor , minha alma anceia por você... aonde você está ? minha Hatsune...<em>

_**Ele derrepente parou de correr quando avistou alguém ali em frente , andando lentamente , tristemente , com seus cabelos na cor...**_

**Len :** Azul-petróleo...HATSUNEE .

_**Ele correu rápidamente até Hatsune , ela se virou lentamente .**_

**Hatsune :** LEN O.O ?

**_Len a puxou e a deu um beijo loucamente apaixonado que durou por muitos segundos e depois ele a abraçou ._**

**Len :** porque vc estava indo embora ? querendo me deixar ?

**Hatsune :** c-como assim ? Miki tinha me falado que você concordou em me expulsar .

**Len :** você acha que eu faria uma coisa dessas ? depois de tudo que passamos juntos .

**Hatsune :** depois daquilo que aconteçeu entre eu e Kaito , eu começei a pensar que você estava me odiando .

_**Eles quebraram o abraço e olharam nos olhos um do outro , e viajaram..**_

**Len :** eu sei que vc tem seus motivos *sorriu* depois que isso aconteçeu eu fiquei maluco de ciúmes e não quiz confessar .

**Hatsune :** e eu também com Miki .

**Len :** me desculpe , acabei magoando você mais uma vez com esse maldito casamento , pensei que você estava apaixonada por Kaito e resolvi ficar junto de Miki para ver se amenizava a dor , mas pareçe até que aumentou .

**Hatsune :** e me desculpe com Kaito , eu não queria nada daquilo , mas ele que chegou e me beijou do nada .

**Len :** assim como eu fiz hehe..

**Hatsune :** sim , mas o seu é diferente , eu gosto ^^ , mas o dele não tinha nada a ver comigo .

**Len :** aquela vez que você entrou no quarto e eu e Miki estávamos nos beijando , ela que me beijou do nada também , não espero que você acredite *triste*

**Hatsune :** mas é claro que eu acredito ^^ , você acreditou no meu não foi ?

**Len :** sim .

**Hatsune :** posso retribuir da mesma maneira , assim como você confiou em mim todo este tempo .

**Len :** mas agora isso não importa , vamos esqueçer de tudo isso , somos só eu e você *novamente deu um beijo em seus doces lábios*

_**Eles ficaram por horas e horas se beijando se abraçando na chuva , compenssando o tempo em que não se conheçiam , que eles brigavam e sorriam e que não confessavam o seu amor um pelo outro .**_


End file.
